Simples Decisiones
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: La familia Hyuga siempre era venerada en Japón. Nadie los corregía y mucho menos cuestionar los porqués de dichas órdenes. Ellos, en el fondo de su corazón oscuro, sabían que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Muchos Hyugas salían perdiendo por esas órdenes, y ahora era el turno de Hinata Hyuga perder este juego.
1. SIMPLE COMIENZO

**1: SIMPLE COMIENZO**

* * *

 _H_ inata Hyuga se alisaba su largo cabello enfrente de su tocador.

Una canción de los noventas al fondo y escuchar a su hermana quejarse de que tiene sueño al lado de su cuarto es su mañana diaria. Hace una media sonrisa cuando escucha la ducha encenderse exactamente a las 7:15 am.

A sus diecisiete años era hermosa, sus ojos perla heredaros por parte de su padre y ese cabello negro azulado por parte de su madre que contrasta con su piel pálida la hacen perfecta. Es muy bajita, pero peligrosa.

Aunque ella no lo sepa en este momento.

Tiene un perfecto cuerpo escondido bajo esas ropas holgadas que son el doble de su talla.

 _«Simple comodidad»_ decía ella cada vez que le preguntaban que ocultaba bajo esas faldas horribles.

Es feliz con su vida, no se queja de nada; tiene una muy buena estabilidad económica y, sobre todo, el amor incondicional de su familia.

Que tonta era.

La puerta de abre dejando ve una esbelta figura con traje de vestir. Hinata le sonríe a su Madre, mientras que Hana, sorpresivamente, saca un collar de su espalda.

La Hyuga, en segundos, se da cuenta que ese collar pertenece a su familia, tras años y años de regalárselo al Nieto que más ha destacado en la Escuela o en la Empresa familiar.

Hinata lo mira incrédula. Por un momento pensó que era su cumpleaños o una fecha muy importante para su familia, porque el collar se da en fechas "importantes", pero no era eso.

—Es un obsequio—dice Hana, yendo hacia Hinata. Con amabilidad y con mucho afecto, Hana, se lo coloca en el cuello y deposita sus suaves manos en los hombros de su hija mayor y añade:—tu padre te lo manda de su viaje con los Abuelos. Eres la Hyuga que más ha destacado este año.

—¿Y Neji?

Hinata se voltea para ver a su Madre, tenía que preguntárselo. Jamás pensó en ganar este collar, no con su primo a la cabeza.

Hana sonríe y le acaricia su cabello.

—Neji, tu primo, sacó un cinco en una clase de lenguaje Ruso.

Hinata niega con la cabeza a la vez que hace una media sonrisa; sabía que esa materia seria la perdición de Neji. Incluso, una vez, Neji Hyuga le pidió ayuda a Hinata, pero era tan malo que daba pena ajena.

—Gracias—dice ella, tocando ese collar como si se tratase de un diamante y no de una baratija sin sentido—. Es muy hermoso... y gracias por su apoyo.

—No más que tú—expone Hana—, tú eres más hermosa. Y no hay nada que agradecer, eres una Hyuga y eso hacen los Hyuga. Apoyarse en todo.

Hinata se sonroja.

—Gracias...

Hinata cierra sus ojos por lo que acaba dedecir. Hana niega con la cabeza, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación;dejando a una Hinata sin palabras y confundida.

...

El instituto queda a diez minutos del hogar de Hinata.

Camina sola, sin ningún amigo o alguien que la acompañase. Todas sus mañanas, prácticamente, eran iguales: alistarse para la escuela, desayunar, salir de su casa y caminar pensando en que encargaran de tarea los Profesores y, por último, entrar al Instituto sin llamar la atención... pero esta mañana es diferente.

El ajetreo del Instituto Cowe la sorprendió cuando llegó a la entrada. Muchas chicas gritaban y cuchicheaban en bolita en toda la entrada. Hinata las mira como si fuesen unas locas y colocando mejor sus libros en su pecho. Sube las escaleras y llega al pasillo principal. Camina hacia su casillero y, muy claramente, observó a su mejor amiga en la esquina con unos grandes auriculares en su cabeza. Tarareaba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que movía sus caderas.

Luna alza sus brazos cuando ve a la pequeña Hyuga y le hace señas de que se acerque rápido.

Eso solo significa una sola cosa: chisme y del bueno.

Hinata hace una media sonrisa y camina un poco más deprisa; y cuando está a punto de llegar con su única mejor amiga, una gran manada de chicas salen corriendo hacia el patio trasero, empujando, gritando y, una que otra, llorando de alegría al ver su celular.

Hinata niega con la cabeza y con el pensamiento de "locas" en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta Hinata.

Luna suelta un suspiro.

—Chico nuevo—responde.

Hinata, de nuevo, niega con la cabeza; coloca su clave de seguridad en el mini—candado de su casillero y saca los Libros que le corresponden para sus siguientes clases.

No entendía a las chicas de su Escuela, definitivamente, no era normal no entenderlas. Solo buscan chicos, fiesta y alcohol.

Y ella solo busca acabar su carrera e irse a otro lado, como a Estados Unidos o Grecia.

—No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo—repone Hinata—, solo es un chico.

—¿Ya lo viste?

Luna se quita sus Auriculares y se los aguarda en su mochila.

—No—dice Hinata, como si fuese obvio—, acabo de llegar.

Hinata cierra el casillero, se hace un lado su cabello y mira a su amiga.

—Además...—continua:—no me importa.

Luna la ve con los ojos abiertos

—¡Pero si el chico esta como para comérselo!—Chilla Luna—, eres muy rara, Hinata.

—Lo sé.

Hinata hace una sonrisa y Luna también la hace, pero ella rueda los ojos y empieza a seguir a su amiga a su primera clase que es Ingles. Luna no para de hablar del chico nuevo, le dice a Hinata que lo sigue en Instagram y Facebook. Que ha averiguado un poco de él, prácticamente tiene su vida estudiada como si de su palma se tratara. Hinata la mira de reojo y piensa que tener a Luna como enemiga y no amiga será muy malo.

Cuando Hinata llega a su salón correspondiente se despide de Luna con un abrazo y diciéndole una canción que escuchó ayer en la radio, pero Hinata no sabe el nombre y le dice a Luna que averigüe para que su hora libre se vaya de inmediato.

Luna asintió y empezó a buscar en internet.

—¡¿Cómo dices que iba la letra?!—Le grita Luna, con el celular en lo alto y con una ceja alzada.

Hinata se sonrojo en medio del pasillo y pudo ver de reojo que los chicos escondían sus risotadas.

—¡¿Work, Work?!

Hinata llega hasta su asiento, que esta al fondo de toda la clase, y asiente para después hacerle señas de que se marche. Luna levanta el pulgar derecho sin mirarla siquiera.

—¡Creo que es de...! ¡Ya se! ¡Work, work, work! –Luna frunce el ceño cuando ve quien la canta—. ¡Hinata, esa canción es mole...!

Luna se calla cuando ve a la Maestra entrar y observándola con detenimiento. Hace una media sonrisa que no engaña a nadie y se para derecha.

—Señorita, Onisee, ¿ahora le toco conmigo?

Luna pasa su peso de un pie a otro.

—No, Maestra, estoy con mi amiga... —la maestra Colette niega con la cabeza, reprendiéndola, y tomando el pomo de la puerta desinteresadamente—. ¿Debería irme, cierto?

—Si...—asiente—, eso sería lo correcto.

Luna hace una mueca, ve de reojo a Hinata y ella tiene sus manos en su boca para no reírse; Luna niega con la cabeza y desaparece.

Hinata, cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, hace mueca y se lleva su mano a su frente.

—No me la sacare de encima en todo el día...—murmura.

La Maestra Colette Holbien se dirige hacia su escritorio, se sienta y con un movimiento de mano audaz hace que todos los alumnos del salón cierren sus libros y guarden sus celulares en su mochila.

—Hoy hablaremos de los pronombres—dice, y se levanta para después sacar un marcador azul de su cajón. Coloca la fecha en la esquina del pizarrón y continua:— no los confundamos con...

Golpes en la puerta la interrumpen por completo. Ella suelta un suspiro, abre la puerta y se aclara la garganta.

Hinata pudo ver un papel amarillo en sus manos. La Maestra Holbien se coloca en el medio y dice:

—Jóvenes, hoy tienen un nuevo compañero de clase.

Le hace señas al chico para que entre y añade:

—Por favor, presentante ante la clase.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata abre los ojos cuando lo ve. Agacha su cabeza para no mirarlo de nuevo y empieza a jugar con su libro. Reconoce ese nombre, el problema es que no sabe de dónde exactamente.

—Bueno, Naruto, bienvenido y siéntate en donde quieras.

Hinata paso saliva con dificultad y deja su libro en paz cuando rompe una hoja. Ese nombre la pone incomoda. Puede sentir, muy claramente, que alguien la mira. El problema es que no sabe quién es.

—¿Está ocupado?

Pero Hinata no sabe que le están hablando a ella. Escucha varias risitas y levanta la cabeza para saber por el motivo de aquellas risas.

En su intento de buscar al presunto chica o chico que ha causado las risas se topa con unos ojos azules.

Ella es el motivo.

—No—responde ella, atropelladamente y tomando fuertemente su libro. Nunca había hablado con un chico, solo con su primo Neji, pero eso fue hace mucho. Antes de que él partiera a Japón a estudiar con su Novia.

El chico asiente. Hinata solo lo mira, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. El chico sonríe y eleva una rubia ceja, esperando algo.

—¿Qué?—. Hinata se abstuvo de llevarse las manos a la cara.

Más risillas por parte de sus compañeros. Hinata se sonrojo a no más poder.

—¿Me puedo sentar?—Pregunta el chico—, es la única banca disponible.

Hinata asiente, se levanta y se odio así misma por oler esa fragancia de hombre. Se sienta como un Robot y en toda la clase pudo sentir esa mirada azul, mirándola y acariciándola sin acercarse.


	2. SIMPLE ERROR

2] SIMPLE ERROR

* * *

«Dos semanas» piensa Hinata, apretando su lapicero y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, «Dos semanas observándome»

Estaba a punto de romper su lapicero, pero lo soltó cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Abrió la boca para replicar, y preguntar, porque demonios la Maestra se ha ido ¡sin decir nada y solo con diez minutos de clases!

Mira de reojo, molesta, y ahí esta Naruto Uzumaki mirándola como si fuese normal; tiene su libro abierto y su teléfono a un lado.

La misma rutina: sentarse, esperar a que la Maestra Colette de clases, abrir el libro cuando se debe, ignorarse—por parte de Hinata—y soportar esas miradas tan raras de Naruto; todo eso, lo anterior nombrado, por dos semanas.

La tenían hecha un caos.

Hinata se aclara la garganta y deja de mirar a Naruto cuando este le regala una sonrisa.

No le gusta que la mire, que quite sus largos mechones del cuaderno cuando escribe y mucho menos que le sonría como si fuese la única persona del mundo. Sonara raro, y que es una chica dramática o tonta, pero eso la pone incómoda e indefensa. No está a acostumbrada a eso y nunca lo estará.

Pero este día le dirá todo lo que se guardó por estas dos semanas.

Se prepara mentalmente, se acomoda en el asiento y, cuando ve esos ojos despegarse de la pantalla del teléfono, ella se da la vuelta y gime por lo patética que se miró.

«¿Y si no me contesta?», piensa, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y bajando y subiendo su pierna derecha en un gesto nervioso, «¿Y si me ignora? ¿Y si se burla de mí?»

No importa.

Niega con la cabeza y empieza a tomar aire y soltarlo. Las palabras que quiere decir le queman la garganta, se gira para decirlas, pero, Naruto, se levanta con una sonrisa mientras corre a abrazar a un chico.

Los miró macharse del salón riéndose y apuntando a la salida.

Eso no lo esperaba.

...

Hinata sale del salón con el ceño fruncido y fulminando a quien pase enfrente de ella.

Llega a su casillero, abre su candando, y coloca sus cosas sin observar cómo quedan; cierra el casillero de un portazo.

—Auch—dice Luna, desde el medio del pasillo y mirando a la pequeña Hyuga enfurruñada—. Eso hasta a mí me dolió.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se recargo en el casillero con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados para que el bullicio de la hora libre desaparezca.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunta Luna, tocando la frente de Hinata—. Nop, no tienes fiebre... ¿estás en tus días? ¿Te duele el estómago? Vamos a la Enfermería...

—Estoy bien—interrumpe Hinata—, no es nada. No te preocupes.

Luna la mira por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que algo le molestaba a su pequeña amiga y eso era de admirarse.

—¿Quieres ver el partido de Futbol?—Continua Luna:—¡los chicos están sin camisa!

Hinata abrió un ojo y ríe cuando Luna le hace una cara de "yo sé que quieres ver a los chicos sin camisa". Asiente. Luna chilla y la toma de la mano, para después entrelazarla y caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Cómo te fue en la clase del Señor Clayton?—Pregunta Hinata, agachando su cabeza para ver a su amiga.

Luna bufa y rueda esos hermosos ojos.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando le dije que casi se le cae su peluquín a mitad de la clase?—Hinata asiente y esconde una carcajada—. Pues desde ese momento me odia. Y ahora me baja puntos solo por pedir prestado un bolígrafo...

Hinata no se resiste y se ríe a carcajadas. Luna se hace la ofendida, pero después se ríe.

—¡Estábamos a mitad de las ecuaciones!—Chilla Luna, abriendo la puerta de salida y caminando por el patio trasero—. Si seguía así, me iba a distraer más y no quería reprobar.

—Pero...

—Sí, si...—Luna rueda los ojos cuando la interrumpe—, de todos modos reprobé. ¡Pero pase el examen y no tuve que ir a recursamiento! ¡Yey!

—Con un seis...—recrimina Hinata, bajando las escaleras que llega al Campo de Futbol Americano.

—Lo impórtate es que pase—se encoje de hombros y se sienta en las gradas—. ¿Y a ti como te fue con la Maestra Colette?

Hinata bufa, ve hacia el campo y no le sorprende que los jóvenes estén observando a Luna. Algunos susurran algo en el oído de otro chico, otros sonríen hacia las dos, pero Luna los ignora completamente para prestarle atención a su mejor amiga.

—Algo me está molestando—contesta Hinata, minutos después—. Algo muy, muy grande.

—¿Más que yo?

Luna es alta, de uno 1.77 metros, mientras que Hinata solo mide 1.59. Hinata ríe y asiente para después empezar a jugar con su pulsera que Luna le regaló hace más de dos años cuando estaban en la Secundaria.

—Unos diez centímetros más...

—Waou, sí que es alto, ¿Qué te hace o qué?

Luna se acerca más a su amiga y se hace su cabello castaño aun lado. Ella rodó los ojos cuando los chicos empezaron a gritarle y chiflarle.

—Pues...—Hinata se muerde el labio—, no sé si este bien o si está mal..., pero...

Alguien se aclara la garganta.

Las dos amigas ven sobre sus hombros y abren los ojos grandemente.

—Esto...—dice el chico pelirrojo que está enfrente de ellas, se mueve, incomodo, y nos la ve a los ojos—. ¿Saben dónde está la Dirección...?

Ninguna habla.

Están tan absortas mirando al chico con la boca abierta y dándose la vuelta involuntariamente para verlo mejor. Es alto, un poco más que Luna, con lentes de sol y con su cabello pelirrojo revuelto.

—¿... no?

—¡Sí!—Grita Luna, levantándose rápidamente y haciendo que el chico y Hinata dieran un respingo—. Perdona—sonríe nerviosamente—, si sabemos dónde está.

—¿Me pueden deci...?

—Podemos ir contigo—interrumpe Luna de inmediato y tomando el brazo de Hinata para que se levantase de las gradas—. El campus es muy grande y sería una lástima que te perdieras...

Luna no le da tiempo de responder pues empieza a caminar y hacerle señas para que las siga.

Suben las escaleras y Hinata se sintió mal por ser la única chica pequeña de los tres. Bufa. Ve de reojo a Luna y se sorprende cuando ella esta sonrojada, no dice nada, solo la mira para saber que estupidez hace y después burlarse de ella.

—¿Chico nuevo...?—Pregunta Luna, dándole un codazo a Hinata para que escuchara.

Ella rodó los ojos y levanta su mirada al cielo pidiendo ayuda.

—No...—dice—..., bueno, si... Soy de intercambio—agrega.

A Luna le brillaron los ojos y le pega más codazos a Hinata.

—¿De dónde vienes?—Preguntó Luna cuando él les abrió la puerta para que entraran.

El chico mira a Hinata como si le pidiera ayuda y ella se sonroja cuando deja de verla.

—Soy de San Francisco—contesta, con una media sonrisa.

Luna asiente rápidamente y le hace señas para que camine hacia el frente.

—Ahí está la dirección, bienvenido.

El chico sonríe, iba a hablar para agradecer, pero se queda mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Las dos chicas voltearon y Hinata se sonrojo cuando miró a Naruto Uzumaki con su celular en las manos.

—¡Naruto!

El susodicho dio un respingo, Luna se rió, Hinata no, solo quería desaparecer y llevarse a Luna con ella.

—¿Sasori?—Dijo Naruto, incrédulo, para segundos después hacer una de esas sonrisas que Hinata conocía muy bien—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

"Sasori" pasa por el medio de las amigas sin siquiera mirarlas.

—¡Hombre, pensé que no te iba a encontrar en este lugar!

Naruto camina hacia él, se abrazan y, cuando dejan de abrazarse, empiezan a caminar hacia afuera.

Las dos chicas tenían la boca abierta cuando las dejaron solas en el pasillo.

...

—Groseros.

Hinata suelta una risilla al ver el puchero de Luna.

—No es gracioso, Hinata.

Hinata se encoje de hombros.

—No me importa, solo quiero que el rubio me deje en paz—recrimina, enojada, y llevándose una papa frita a su boca.

Luna la mira sin entender nada. Hinata suelta un suspiro y dice:

—Lleva como dos semanas observándome en Ingles. ¿Sabías que soy mala para el Inglés? Pues ahora soy el doble. Por culpa de Naruto. Lo odio ¡Agh! ¡Es un tonto! Es odioso, se cree demasiado... y ¿si le has visto el arete en forma de bolita en su oreja? Pues se le mira feo ¿Y esa gorra de lana cuando hace frio? Pues se le ve ridícula...

Hinata para en seco cuando Luna hace señas con la mano para que "corte" la plática. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, se sonroja y susurra:

—Esta atrás de mi ¿verdad?

Luna asiente mirándola a ella y a Naruto sucesivamente, con un Sasori muriéndose de la risa atrás de Naruto.

Hinata voltea sobre sus hombros y lo mira. Naruto enarca una ceja y se aleja de ellas.

Hinata dio un respingo cuando Naruto tiro la bandeja de comida, con mucha fuerza, en el bote de la basura.

Lo miró irse, para segundos después, sentir un poco de remordimiento...

«No vayas tras él, no vayas. No vayas, no.»

Y no lo hiso...


	3. SIMPLE PERDÓN

3] SIMPLE PERDÓN

* * *

Sus ojos recorren todas las preguntas del Examen sorpresa.

Muerde el lápiz, involuntariamente, cuando se fija en el reloj de la pared.

Menos de tres minutos para entregarlo.

Su pie derecho se mueve de abajo hacia arriba. No lo puede controlar. Eso lo hace exclusivamente cuando está nerviosa o cuando no sabe qué hacer en una situación como esta.

Su corazón martillea fuertemente cuando solo queda un minuto y eso hace que empiece a sudar.

Ve el examen.

La mayor parte está en blanco y las que si contestó sabe que están mal.

El timbre suena.

La Maestra Colette dice que pasen los exámenes hacia el frente, pero, Hinata, no lo hace. Está en Shock.

...

Hinata observa la ensalada que Luna le ha puesto al frente para que coma.

—Gracias—dice, levantando el tenedor y pinchándolo en un pepino.

Luna no dice nada, solo le sonríe y empieza a comer su hamburguesa con papas; le da mordiscos y grandes sorbos a su bebida de manzana.

Hinata enarca una ceja, ve su ensalada y después la mitad de la ya hamburguesa que come Luna.

—¿Por qué tengo yo una ensalada?—Murmura Hinata.

Luna se queda a la mitad de morder de nuevo su hamburguesa, le pide un segundo para limpiarse un poco y cuando se limpia le da un sorbo a su refresco.

—Pensé que tú querías una—farfulla Luna, incrédula, y llevándose una papa a su boca—, me dijiste que querías una ensalada. No hice preguntas, te ves como si quisieras matar a todo el mundo...

—Vale, entendí el punto—interrumpe, haciendo un mohín y llevándose el pepino a su boca. Lo come. Cierra los ojos cuando el sabor amargo del limón inunda su paladar, busca de inmediato su refresco para que el sabor disminuya, pero solo hay un vaso de agua.

Fulmina con la mirada a Luna. Ella levanta las manos en rendición.

—¡Es una maldita Ensalada! –Chilla, indignada y pasándole el refresco a Hinata.—¿Qué querías? ¿Refresco de dieta? ¡Obvio no! Sabes muy bien que esas cosas nos hacen da...

Luna cierra la boca de golpe. Hinata juega con el popote en su boca y agacha su cabeza. Deja de sorber el refresco y se atraganta cuando Naruto Uzumaki la ve con fastidio.

—La Maestra Colette te manda llamar—informa él, sin mirarla y depositando una nota en la mesa para después marcharse sin decir más.

Hinata hace una mueca.

Juega con su cabello y recuerda que él ya no la mira e inclusive que se ha cambiado a otra banca, solo, y en la esquina del Salón.

Por una parte lo agradecía, pero por otra... no quería que el chico malinterpretara. Ok, si, dijo muchas cosas feas, pero no lo decía con esa intención: solo quería que la dejase de ver.

¿Cómo se supone que debería de reaccionar cuando un chico nuevo entra a la escuela y te empieza a sonreír y tocar tu cabello sin permiso?

Guarda sus cosas eufóricamente, se hace su cabello hacia atrás con molestia y se despide con un beso en la mejilla de una Luna que frunce el ceño porque su mejor amiga se acaba de acabar su refresco.

Sale de la cafetería.

Camina por el pasillo rápidamente, gira a la izquierda y sube las escaleras en dos en dos. Llega al segundo piso y se queda quieta cuando ve a Naruto jugar con su celular. Su gorro de lana esta desacomodado, sus cabellos saltan a la vista y, gracias al poco sol que entra por la ventana, lo hacen más rubio.

Hinata se sonroja cuando él guarda su celular y empieza a ver la ventana.

Naruto es guapo, si, lo admitía y en voz alta, pero ¿Cómo puede alguien fijarse en la persona más callada y vergonzosa de todo la escuela?

Naruto la mira de reojo.

Hinata da un respingo, se sonroja y sale corriendo por las escaleras. Pudo escuchar, a mitad de la huida, que Naruto soltaba una gutural risa.

...

Cuando llega al tercer piso se apoya en la pared y empieza a jugar con las correas de su Mochila.

Cierra los ojos y pasa saliva con dificultad.

«¿Qué demonios fue aquello?» piensa, abriendo los ojos y observando el techo, «¿Qué acabo de hacer?» empieza a andar hacia la Oficina de la Maestra Colette, «Bueno, técnicamente me le quede viendo como él me miraba a mi»

Se sonroja.

Llega hacia la Oficina correspondiente y la secretaria de la Maestra está en una gran barra en forma de media Luna. Las flores de Tulipanes la hacen acogedora y bonita. Hinata camina hacia ella, erguida y sonrojada, y cuando está al frente la Secretaria le pide un minuto para comprobar algo.

Hinata se sienta en las sillas del frente, pero se levantó cuando la Secretaria le hizo señas para que entrara.

Toca la puerta y un "pase" hace que entre. La Maestra Colette esta con su computador y con unas gafas de lectura. Hinata traga en seco cuando ve los exámenes regados en todas partes.

—Hinata, siéntate, por favor—pide la Maestra con una sonrisa.

Hinata le da una sonrisa (que a su parecer era una mueca) y se sienta.

—Me habías platicado, anteriormente, que quieres irte a Roma a estudiar ¿verdad?

—Si—murmura Hinata.

Su pie empieza a rebotar en el piso.

—¿Sabes cuantos te sacaste en mi examen?

Hinata niega. Colette la mira por unos segundos, y asiente, rebusca en sus archivos y saca dos hojas.

—Te sacaste un _uno_ —continua Colette—; sé que a la Universidad que te quieres trasladar tienes que tener un promedio de Diez. Pero... llevas reprobado los 2 bloques, incluso este, si no sacas más de 35 puntos no podrás cambiarte, ¿entiendes?

Hinata asiente avergonzada.

—Lo sé, Maestra, pero... le hecho ganas y nada se me pega. Nada. No entiendo nada.

—Es por eso que te asigne un Tutor.

Hinata deja de mover su pie y la Maestra sonríe. Aplasta un botón y dice:

—Hazlo pasar por favor.

Hinata estaba a punto de replicar, pero la Maestra la interrumpe.

—Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Hinata se muerde su pulgar nerviosamente, segundos después, el olor a cigarrillos inundo sus fosas nasales. Ese olor lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Se maldice mentalmente.

—¿Conoces a Naruto, Hinata?—Pregunta Colette, acomodando sus cosas rápidamente.

Hinata asiente lentamente.

Con un ademan, la maestra, hace sentar a Naruto al lado de Hinata y continua:

—Hable con Naruto ayer y aceptó. Él es el mejor Alumno que eh tenido en toda mi carrera, no necesita estar en mi clase porque si sabe Ingles, en otro caso, él ha vivido en Estados Unidos por 6 años. Así que... ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas que sea tu Tutor por un par de meses?

Hinata asiente lentamente.

«¡Maldito Ingles!»

...

Una hora después, y con muchas hojas sobre su regazo, Hinata sale de la Oficina.

Naruto la sigue por detrás, sin borrar la sonrisa de superioridad y muy pegado a esa pequeña peli azul.

Hinata se muerde el labio y suelta un suspiro cuando un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo.

Su cabeza duele por las muchas posibilidades de huir sin decirle un "gracias" y un "perdón" a su nuevo tutor.

Tiene que hacerlo. Quiera o no, tiene que hacerlo.

Maldice por ser tan vergonzosa y callada.

Se para.

Y se sonroja cuando el cuerpo de Naruto topa con el suyo. Pasa saliva con dificultad y voltea; mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con unos ojos azules que brillan gracias a luz que se filtra por los ventanales.

Mejor agacha la cabeza.

—Yo... etto...—comienza Hinata, tartamudeando, y haciendo todo lo posible para no desmayarse—... perdón por decirte aquellas cosas feas..., ya sabes..., que te mirabas mal, que eras un odioso y que te creías mucho... sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de conocerte a fondo—, levanta la cabeza y Naruto asiente con una pequeñísima sonrisa—... y gracias por ser mi tutor.

Naruto chasquea la lengua y empieza a ver sus botas.

Hinata tomo eso como una oportunidad para huir, se da la vuelta, pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

—Perdón.

Hinata se voltea, incrédula, y por unos segundos se le paso por la cabeza imitar un meme de las redes sociales, pero no lo hizo porque recordó que no estaba con Luna.

—¿Por qué perdón?—Pregunta, acomodando los papeles en su regazo y su mochila.

Naruto hace una sonrisa.

—Por mirarte, quitarte el cabello cuando te molesta...—se encoje de hombros y se reclina en la pared—. Es solo que pensé que eras alguien más, pero no eras tú...—se rasca la cabeza y después hace una sonrisa mordaz—. Aunque, admítelo, tú también me miras.

Hinata frunce el ceño.

—¡Mentiroso!—Exclama, Hinata.—¡Tú llevabas más de dos semanas observándome!

—Ya te lo dije, pensé que eras otra chica—espeta Naruto.

Hinata lo mira feo.

—Y sobre de mirar...—continua Naruto— ¿Cómo se le llama cuando alguien mira a otra persona?

—¿... Acosar?—Dice Hinata irónicamente.

—Ja. Ja, que chistosa.

Hinata se encoje de hombros como diciendo: "es verdad".

—Ya quisieras que, yo, te mirara—contraataca Hinata.

Naruto se hace el ofendido mientras se lleva una mano al corazón.

—No me conoces ¿cierto?

—No—Hinata se cruza de brazos—... y no quiero conocerte.

Naruto suelta una risotada, un par de chicas lo saludaron, él solo les guiño un ojo.

—¿Yo que te hice?—Espeta Naruto.

Hinata levanta las manos en el aire, contrariada e incrédula. ¿Cómo demonios le preguntaba eso? Él lo sabía y muy bien.

— _S_ entarte mi lado sabiendo que hay muchas chicas atrás de ti.

Listo.

Lo dijo y no hay vuelta atrás.

Hinata sabía, muy en el fondo, que esa "casualidad" de sentarse con ella (sabiendo que hay muchas atrás de él) no era una casualidad. Era como si él ya hubiera escogido.

A ella y no a las otras.

La pregunta del millón es: ¿Por qué a ella?

Naruto la mira, sin decir nada, solo observarla con mucha curiosidad. Después de varios minutos pregunta:

—¿Y tú porque te enojas? Deberías sentirte halagada.

Hinata suelta un gruñido.

—No es que este enojada—dice Hinata apretando los dientes—, es que lo haces a propósito _._

Naruto hace una sonrisa, por inercia, Hinata, retrocede.

—¿Y tú como sabes que no me _llamaste_ la _atención_?

Hinata se queda pasmada por esas palabras. Quería decir un: "gracias pero no", en cambio, se limitó a observarlo.

Sus ojos azules decían la verdad.

Naruto hace una mueca, agacha la cabeza y la levanta segundos después.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Pasó por un lado de Hinata y se marchó, dejando a una Hinata sonrojada y con las manos en la cara por la vergüenza.


	4. SIMPLE RUTINA

4] SIMPLE RUTINA

* * *

Hinata observa a Luna recibir un pase, ella corre, se lo pasa a una de sus compañeras y esa misma se la devuelve cuando está segura que Luna encestara en la canasta; Luna corre un poco, rebotando el balón en la cancha, y se detiene para segundos después brincar como toda una profesional.

El balón pasa por el orificio de la canasta.

Las chicas festejan cuando escuchan el pitido de "un nuevo punto" y levantan sus palmas hacia arriba para felicitarse grupalmente.

Hinata aplaude sin dejar de sonreír al observar a Luna venir hacia ella como si modelara en una pasarela de modas.

—¿Qué tal?—Le dice Luna, levantando sus brazos hacia arriba en modo de festejo por esos dos puntos—, ¿estuvo bien el calentamiento para las finales?

—¿Bromeas?—Hinata bufó—, ¡eso estuvo genial!

—Gracias, señorita, muchas gracias.

Hinata ríe y Luna toma una toalla de la banca donde momentos antes Hinata estaba sentada.

—¿Qué pasa?—Continua Luna:—¿y ahora porque estás aquí visitándome en mis entrenamientos cuando, en este momento, deberías estar en la Biblioteca?

Hinata hace una mueca, se sienta en la banca y fija su mirada hacia al frente a la vez que mueve sus manos en un gesto nervioso. Luna, resoplando y jadeando por falta de aire y agua, se deja caer al piso para poder descansar; se sienta en v y con la toalla se quita el sudor de la frente esperando a su mejor amiga hablar.

Hinata solo puede ver las integrantes del Equipo de Baloncesto platicar y reír enfrente de ellas.

—Me pidió perdón—dice Hinata, minutos después de que se hartó de oír sorber la bebida de Luna, y agachando su cabeza.

—¿Quién?—Preguntó Luna, confundida y jugando con la tapa de la botella.

—Naruto.

Luna se atraganta.

—¡¿Naruto?!—Chilla, cuando su garganta ya no duele tanto.

—Así es...

Hinata, de reojo, observa la cara de incredulidad de la castaña. Tiene un gesto tan divertido que se reprendió a sí misma para no sacar su teléfono celular y tomarle una foto para hacerle un meme y molestarla por un buen tiempo.

—¿Te pidió perdón? ¿Naruto?—Luna enarca una ceja y después hace un mohín—. Qué raro.

—¡Lo sé!—Hinata bufa y empieza, de nuevo, a ver a su alrededor.

No le sorprende que los Jugadores de Futbol entren haciendo un alboroto. Niega con la cabeza cuando tres chicos se empujan y hacen como que se pelean. Uno voltea y se le queda viendo. Ella quita su mirada de él y ve a una Luna que la está observando como si estuviese loca y con el popote en sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—¿A quién mirabas?

—A nadie, Luna.

—Te vi.

—Viste mal.

—Que chistosa—Luna rueda sus ojos—, dime.

—No.

Hinata ríe y se coloca sus manos en su mentón. Luna ve sobre sus hombros y puede ver a un chico alto que las está mirando como si ellas no se dieran cuenta. Luna ve de nuevo a Hinata, pero ahora con una sonrisa de "yo lo sé todo".

—No es lo que crees—se defiende Hinata.

—No, como crees, yo no estoy pensando mal.

Hinata resopla y juega con sus manos.

—Se llama Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿Y?

—Está en el grupo G. Tiene nuestra edad.

—¿Y?

Luna rodó los ojos.

—A veces creo que eres bipolar.

Hinata rie y saca su celular para ver la hora.

—¡No!

—Sí, eso es algo malo, puede incluso hasta...

—¡No! ¡Eso no!—Hinata hace un mohín y ve hacia todos lados por tener tan mala suerte—. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos!

Hinata toma todas sus cosas, sale corriendo y choca con el entrenador haciendo que muchas hojas caigan al piso. Luna se ríe cuando Hinata empieza a recoger las cosas de mala manera, le pide perdón al entrenador y sale corriendo de nuevo.

Luna se ríe fuertemente, pero se calla cuando alguien se detiene enfrente de ella. Levanta su cabeza y hace una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kiba?

...

Hinata observa como Naruto escribe, en inglés, la tarea que él está encargando.

—Llegaste tarde—le espeta Naruto a Hinata después de que escribió todo lo que quería para mañana y empieza a apuntar notas extras para que su nivel de Inglés sea un poco más rápido de aprender.

Hinata hace una mueca y empieza a jugar con su pulgar.

—Lo siento, estaba con mi amiga y no medí el tiempo.

Naruto la ve de reojo, no dice nada, solo suelta un suspiro y cierra el cuaderno de Hinata.

—Listo.

Le pasa el cuaderno como también la pluma que era de ella. Se cuelga su mochila de lado y se marcha sin decir un adiós.

Como siempre lo hace.

Llevaban días con una misma rutina: Naruto le hablaba en Ingles, le escribía la Tarea y si era necesario le explicaba un poco como hay que hacerlo por teléfono cuando ella le pedía que le ayudara porque no entendía muy bien como acomodar las comas y las oraciones.

Una rutina fácil y aunque suene ridículo Hinata ya sabía lo básico.

Hinata guarda sus cosas en orden, se levanta, y da un respingo cuando Naruto todavía está parado a mitad de la puerta como si estuviese decidiendo algo importante en su cabeza.

Hinata se va antes de que haga algo estúpido.

—¡Hinata espera!

La vos de Naruto retumba en su cabeza ocasionándole que empieza a temblar. No voltea. Solo se queda parada sin hacer nada. Naruto corre hacia ella y pregunta:

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No—contesta de inmediato Hinata, pero de inmediato continua cuando se da cuenta que está siendo grosera con su Tutor—. Perdón...—se aclara la garganta—, no es necesario. Vivo cercas, así que...

Naruto rueda los ojos, la toma de la mano sin siquiera dejarla continuar y empieza a arrástrala hacia la salida. Hinata forcejea para librarse, pero es en vano. Naruto es fuerte y no la dejara decirle que no nuevamente.

En todo el trayecto Hinata lo mira feo y pensando cosas para librarse de él; mienttas que Naruto solo tiene una sonrisa de superioridad en ese bello rostro.

Llegan hasta el estacionamiento.

Naruto saca sus llaves y se detienen enfrente de un Mustang amarillo con negro, abre la puerta para que Hinata entre y ella lo ve con una ceja alzada.

—Bienvenida al Auto de Naruto Uzumaki. No subir los pies al tablero, por favor.

Hinata hace una media sonrisa, pero se le borra cuando recuerda que es Naruto lo que está diciendo eso.

Suelta un suspiro de resignación y se sube.

Naruto le cierra la puerta, trota por enfrente del Auto y cuando entra deja sus cosas atrás.

Cinco minutos después ya estaban saliendo de la escuela.

—Gira a la izquierda y después todo derecho—farfulla Hinata, apretando los dientes y haciendo todo lo posible para borrar esa sonrisa que tiene Naruto en este momento con un golpe.

Empieza a contar hasta diez.

—¿Tienes casa sola, Cariño?

Hinata de inmediato lo ve de reojo y levanta su dedo medio.

A Naruto se le forma una "o" en su rostro y la ve como si no fuese la misma; mientras que Hinata se prepara mentalmente para la tontería que le contestara Naruto.

Él suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte.

Hinata, ofendida y captando la indirecta, lo golpea en el hombro.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Y ahora que hice mal?!

Hinata lo mira mal, se cruza de brazos y mira hacia la ventana.

—Tonto—murmuró ella.

—Te escuche.

—Ese es el punto.

Hinata mira hacia el frente y las casas, que conocía bastante bien, le avisaban que ya casi llegaba a su hogar.

—Aquí es—dice Hinata, se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta del Auto.

Sale y el aire gélido le hace tener escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Coloca un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja y se voltea para mirar a Naruto. El sale del Auto, le da la vuelta y se apoya en el capo.

Trae su uniforme desfajado y esa gorra de lana negra tejida en su cabeza.

—Bonita casa—murmura él, mientras saca un paquete de dulces.

Hinata rodó los ojos.

No le paso por desapercibido ese tono sarcástico que huso Naruto cuando dijo "casa".

Su "casa" no era una "casa" normal, más bien era más grande de las normales. Grandes árboles en el patio trasero se miraban desde el frente, enfrente de la casa hay un camino de piedra y al lado derecho e izquierdo hay plantas que lo decoran. Una cochera que ocupa tres Autos y más un cuarto donde su Padre tiene un mini-casino. La casa es de tres pisos. Y en el tercer piso hay unos extravagantes ventanales en forma de arco.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?—Preguntó Naruto, con sorna y sonriendo cuando se lleva los dulces a esa tentadora boca.

—No te diré cuál es mi habitación—espeta Hinata—me voy. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

—Adiós, Cariño.

Hinata gime al escuchar la rosa de Naruto atrás de su espalda cuando se marcha. Se coloca su mochila entre sus piernas y saca sus llaves. Entra. La escalera principal la recibe, gira su cabeza al lado derecho y pudo observar a sus Padres en la mesa.

Camina hasta la cocina.

—Buenas tarde, hija—saluda su padre, levantando su copa de vino como bienvenida. Le regala una sonrisa y se sienta a su lado.

Ve al frente y hay montones de revistas de Boda en toda la mesa.

«Algo importante», piensa Hinata, enarcando una ceja cuando ve un vestido muy ostentoso que jamás usaría en su propia Boda. «¿Cómo puede lucir así...?»

Hinata levanta su cabeza y ve a su Madre, tiene sus ojos brillosos y Hinata se sorprendió porque jamás la había visto así.

—¿Qué están planeando?—Pregunta Hinata, tomando una revista de Decoración para Mesas.

El brillo de los ojos de Hana desaparece por completo.

—No es nada—dice ella, recogiendo todas las revistas de la mesa nerviosamente—, en el Refrigerador te hice algo de comer.

—¿Gracias?

Hinata se levanta, deja atrás a sus Padres y los pudo escuchar que murmuraban algo.

No le da importancia.

...

—Y es así como reprobé Ingles.

Hinata le había contado todo a su Padre sobre la Materia reprobada. Se sentía mal en mentirle y si seguía así podía salir castigada, ¿Por qué?, pues en una semana la entregan las calificaciones y sus Padres no eran muy conciliadores.

Hiashi le sonríe y acaricia su rostro.

—No te preocupes, hija mía, vas a ver que la pasaras en el siguiente bloque sin ningún impedimento. ¿Quieres que te contrate un Tutor?

Hinata niega con la cabeza.

—La Maestra, Colette, me ha asignado uno. Ya no te preocupes por eso.

Hiashi sonríe.

—¿Y es guapo?

Hinata lo mira horrorizada. Casi le iba a decir; _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Pero no lo hizo.

—¡P-or su-pues-to que no!

Hiashi suelta una carcajada, coloca un mechón rebelde en la oreja de Hinata y dice:

—Bueno, Hija. Pero si necesitas algo, o tienes algún problema, no dudes de decirnos a mí y a tu Madre ¿vale?

—Siempre—Hinata le sonríe y se levanta del sillón—. Tengo que hacer Tarea.

Hiashi asiente con una sonrisa. Hinata camina hacia la salida pero la vos de su padre la detuvo.

—¿Hinata?

Hinata se voltea.

—¿Si, Padre?

Hiashi está serio y su ceño esta fruncido.

—¿Cómo se llama tu Tutor?

Hinata lo mira sin entender, pero segundos después se encoje de hombros y contesta:

—Uzumaki Naruto—le quita importancia con la mano—, no lo conoces; es nuevo y viene de Estados Unidos.

Hinata sale de la habitación dejando a un Hiashi pensativo, segundos después, hace una sonrisa lobuna.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, hija.


	5. SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN

5] SIMPLE DIVERSIÓN

* * *

—Por supuesto que no.

Luna gime y esconde su rostro en su almohada que tiene muchos corazones de diferentes colores.

—¡Por favor! ¡Es viernes!—Chilla Luna, levantando su rostro y colocando bien su celular para que la video llamada, que estaban haciendo por Skype, se viera bien—. ¡Solo escápate por la puerta trasera y ya!

—Sí, pero cuando acabe un capitulo más del libro que estoy leyendo. Está muy bueno.

Hinata no ve la reacción de Luna, se lleva unas cuantas palomitas a su boca y cambia de página.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Hinata levanta su cabeza y ve a Luna moverse frenéticamente. No le da importancia y empieza a leer el libro.

—¡Ya se!—Continua Luna:—¿Qué te parece que no vayamos al Baile de despedida? Hoy vamos a esa fiesta, pero al Baile no.

Hinata levanta su rostro. Definitivamente eso si le llamó su atención.

Suena tentador.

Muy tentador.

Hinata piensa detenidamente bien la situación, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que sus Padres la descubran? Ninguna. Ellos le tienen confianza y ya deben estar dormidos.

—¿Estas segura?—Pregunta Hinata, levantándose de la cama y empezando a caminar hacia su closet. Luna asiente rápidamente—. Vale. Vamos un par de horas a la fiesta del muelle.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Te veo en media hora!

Y Luna cuelga.

Está más que claro que no le impediría a Luna a ir a ese Baile de Despedida, eso es lo que Luna a estado esperando incluso antes de que entraran. Hinata no es egoísta y mucho menos con su mejor amiga. Tienen que ir las dos. Eso está en las Reglas de Mejores Amigas. Las dos o nada.

Hinata hace una media sonrisa cuando abre las puertas de su armario, busca algo sencillo que ponerse y al final se decidió por unos Jeans azul claros, tenis Adidas, una blusa de tirantes y arriba de esta un gran suéter negro con el estampado de su Banda favorita. Se coloca solo labial y un poco de corrector en las ojeras. Se hace solo una cola de caballo alta y como toque de decoración busca el collar que le regaló su Familia.

Sale de su cuarto a hurtadillas.

Casi suelta un grito cuando ve a Hanabi, su hermana menor, en la pequeña salita que esta al fondo de las habitaciones. Está dormida con la televisión prendida. Hinata va hacia ella y le coloca una manta que estaba en el suelo. Apaga la televisión, recorre un corto pasillo y empieza a bajar las escaleras a paso lento.

Llega hasta la planta baja.

Va hacia la cocina, abre la puerta que dirige hacia el patio trasero y sale completamente.

El frio es insoportable.

«¿Cómo pueden hacer fiestas en este estado?», piensa Hinata, bajando un par de escalones y observando todo para ver si hay movimiento.

Todo normal.

La alberca resplandece gracias a la luz de las farolas que están en el patio y eso hace que puedo diferenciar los puntos claves para salir sin hacer sospecha.

Ve a la izquierda, pero grandes macetas con espinas le dificultan saltar. Lo descarta rápidamente. Y entonces vea la derecha, ese punto no es tan peligroso. Lo difícil es si las enredaderas podrán con ella. Hinata toma aire, lo suelta y empieza a correr.

Cuando llega se queda enfrente de esa pared. Toma de nuevo aire y empieza a escalarlo. Sube medio metro sin dificultad, toma una raíz que se ve ancha y casi se cae de espaldas. Mira hacia todos lados para saber si la escucharon soltar ese chillido, pero todo está igual. Sin perder nada de tiempo escalara de nuevo, llega hasta el final y se sienta. Tiene bien sujetas sus manos en la pared y están pequeña la anchura que le molesta.

Se deja caer antes de tan siquiera pensarlo.

Sus pies cosquillean cuando toca el cemento y casi se cae de sentón.

Se levanta y se sacude las plantas.

Mira hacia los lados y un par de luces le llaman la atención en la esquina. En minutos un SUV último modelo se estaciona enfrente de ella. Hinata sin dudar entra y coloca sus manos en la calefacción.

Luna acelera.

—¡No puedo creer que si vinieras!—Grita Luna, cuando salen de toda la zona residencial en donde vive Hinata.

—Créeme...—Hinata niega con la cabeza y hace una sonrisa a la vez. No cree que en este momento está a punto de ir a una fiesta, después de tanto tiempo de no ir a una—... ni yo.

Hinata prende la radio y segundos después empieza a sonar una canción. Exactamente Dangerous Woman de Ariana Grande. Luna y Hinata se ven de reojo, se aclaran la garganta al unísono y empiezan a cantarla.

...

Después de tantas canciones cantadas a las dos chicas les duele su garganta.

Hinata mira de reojo a Luna y, como lo suponía, ella se ve esplendida. Un top negro se ciñe a su pecho dejando ver su arete en el ombligo; lleva jeans claros apretados y unas botas de leñador amarillas. Y, como siempre la ve cuando tiene frio, una chaqueta negra de cuero desabrochada.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay fiesta en el muelle?—Pregunta Hinata, cuando un señalamiento de una laguna cerca aparece en la carretera.

Luna la mira de reojo y eso ojos grises azulados le brillan en excitación.

—Sasori me invitó.

—Oh.

Hinata frunce el ceño.

Luna se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa y Hinata deja caer su cabeza al respaldo del asiento con una sonrisa genuina y con sus manos en el rostro.

—¡No lo puedo creer!

Luna se muerde el labio y no dice nada, desacelera cuando un señalamiento se lo indica y las dos amigas escucharon la música. Llegan en minutos. Dejan estacionado el SUV en donde corresponde y se abajan.

Hay muchos adolescentes.

Luna y Hinata empiezan a caminar por la fina arena, entrelazan sus manos y todas las miradas se posan en ellas.

Algunos chicos felicitan a Luna por el entrenamiento de ayer y otras chicas la saludan de beso. Hinata solo rodaba los ojos. Luna la miraba de reojo y le pegaba un codazo para que no se pusiera celosa.

Hinata seguía con el semblante serio.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Hinata?

Hinata levanta la cabeza y asiente. Luna le suelta la mano y empieza a buscar las bebidas. Hinata busca algo en donde sentarse, pasa hombres con parejas y una que otra mujer con otra mujer y ellas le sonríen. Hinata también lo hace por educación, no porque quiera hacer un trio en este momento.

Llega hasta un coche y se sienta en el capo.

Ve a personas bailar y reírse. Eso le gustó. Ya no recordaba esto: ver a otras personas cometer tonterías, escuchar esas canciones que están de moda y mucho menos el sabor de la cerveza.

Luna llega en cinco minutos con una Coca Cola cerrada, se la da a Hinata y ella le da sorbos a su refresco de Naranja. Luna le pasa un brazo por el cuello a Hinata cuando ve a algunos chicos de la Escuela.

Pasaron de largo.

—¡Vamos a bailar!—Chilla Luna, dejando su bebida en el Auto y moviendo sus caderas a la par de la música.

—No...

Hinata se ríe cuando Luna hace un puchero.

—Vale, pero sabes que yo no sé bailar.

—¡No importa!

Hinata asiente y Luna la encamina hasta el medio de aquella loca fiesta. Empiezan a bailar junto a las chicas del Equipo de Baloncesto. Gritan, se ríen cuando alguna de ellas intenta hacer el "Work, work" y discuten porque canción es mejor.

Hinata se rinde a la quinta canción bailada, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero haber saltado esa pared la canso.

Deja a Luna en la bolita de chicas, llega hasta el Auto, se lleva el refresco a su boca y le da un buen trago.

De un momento a otro empieza la canción _Sugar de Maroon 5_ , todo el mundo empieza a cantarla y bailarla alrededor de la fogata.

Hinata se ríe cuando una que otra pareja caen a la arena y se besan. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que tararea la canción. Baja su mirada para ver sus tenis repleto de arena y frunce el ceño cuando ve a un chico enfrente de ella.

Levanta la cabeza y se queda muy quieta.

—¿Bailas?

—Eh...—Hinata se coloca en puntillas para localizar a Luna, pero ella ya estaba con Sasori bailando como una pareja feliz. Se deja caer.

No tiene escapatoria.

Ve hacia arriba y asiente.

Kiba la toma de la mano, la dirige hasta el centro de nuevo y coloca sus grandes manos en la pequeña cintura de Hinata. Ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer, coloca las suyas en el cuello de ese jugador de Futbol.

Empiezan a moverse como si la canción fuese lenta.

—Te he visto—comenta Kiba, colocándose más enfrente de ella.

—Lo he notado—murmura Hinata.

Él sonríe.

—Lo siento si te asuste o algo...

—No...—Hinata baja la mirada cuando Kiba quiere acercarse—. Ya me acostumbre.

Hinata cierra los ojos con fuerza por la idiotez que acaba de decir y al recordar a su tonto Tutor.

—¿Perdón? No te escuche bien.

—No, que... no me dio miedo.

Hinata levanta su rostro y sonríe tímidamente.

—No importa.

—Bueno...—Kiba susurra, se acerca un poco y murmura:—¿puedo besarte?

—Eww...—Hinata ve hacia la izquierda y ve a Luna que la mira. Le pide ayuda con la mirada.—Yo no...

Kiba estaba amenazadoramente cerca del rostro de Hinata, ella se hace hacia atrás, pero Kiba la tiene bien sujeta de su cintura.

—No quiero que me beses, Kiba, por dios apenas te conozco.

Hinata se suelta, se da la vuelta para ir con Luna, pero Kiba la toma del codo y la estampa a su pecho.

Él enarca una ceja, la toma del cuello y Hinata solo cerró los ojos para no ver lo que sucederá después. Pero no pasó nada, al contrario, solo se sintió libre. Abre un ojo y solo ve a un Kiba que tiene la nariz rota y un Naruto que la mira enojado.

—Yo no..., él..., yo no quería.

—¡Por dios!—Luna llega corriendo y abrasa a Hinata fuertemente—. ¿Estas bien? Te juro que pensé que no era malo. Mierda. ¡Que hice! Perdón, Hinata, pensé que...

Pero Hinata no le estaba poniendo atención, solo miraba a Naruto. Quería explicarle, pero tan rápido lo piensa lo desecha. ¿Qué tiene que explicarle? ¿Qué ella no quería que Kiba lo besara?

Pasa saliva con dificultad.

Estaba a punto de hablar, de decirle todo a Naruto, pero él se fue.


	6. SIMPLE SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA

6] SIMPLE SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA

* * *

Hinata está en el pecho de una Luna que pide perdón por todos los medios posibles. Ella intentaba decirle que todo estaba bien, que Kiba no la lastimó, que solo la asustó con su repentino cambio de loco acosador, pero no podía.

El pecho de Luna se lo impedía.

Luna no es dramática con este tipo de cosas, decide Hinata apretándola fuertemente, solo está preocupada por mí.

—Luna, estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces—le dice Hinata, intentando levantar la cabeza. Luna la suelta un poco y se muerde su labio para no llorar. Hinata levantó su rostro para mirlarla fijamente y continuar:— Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien, ¿o es que dudas de que soy fuerte?

—Nunca lo he dudado.

...

—Voy contigo.

Luna se levanta rápidamente de las piernas de Sasori y se cruza de brazos. Hinata levanta su cabeza y niega con mucha determinación.

—No—dice rotundamente—, quiero estar sola.

—Pero, Hinata...

—¿Acaso dejaras a Sasori solo?

Hinata se reprendió a sí misma para no sonreír, sabía que era un golpe bajo hacerle eso a Luna, pero en este momento solo quería caminar por la afina arena de la playa y darse una idea de que vendrá después en su vida.

Luna, sin perder nada de tiempo, ve a Sasori. Él no dice nada, solo ve hacia otro lado para no interponerse en el camino de esas chicas locas. Luna hace un puchero, toma la pequeña mano de Hinata y la aprieta.

—Te estaré esperando, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Hinata suelta la mano de Luna poco a poco y ve hacia el frente.

Luna se deja caer a la arena y abraza a Sasori, colocando su rostro en el cuello de este, y diciéndole cosas románticas. Sasori sonríe, la ve y la besa en los labios.

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la playa porque eso le da arcadas. No le gustaría tener novio. No ha tenido ninguno, pero no le gustaría para nada hacer eso enfrente de otras personas.

Pasa la fogata, los "torneos" de quien bebe más alcohol y a un Kiba que está enojado y que sufre bullying por parte sus compañeros. Se lo merece por comportarse como un patán. Ahí sí hizo una cara de arrogancia, levantó su rostro y camino con naturalidad.

Lo pasa y se queda quieta cuando observa a Naruto con muchas personas, que jamás había visto, a su alrededor. Se está riendo y charlando como si hace una hora no le hubiera quebrado la nariz a un jugador de Futbol.

Hinata resopla y niega con la cabeza.

Se quita sus tenis cuando ha dejado completamente atrás la fiesta, solo quedan los Autos que estacionaron ahí porque ya no había lugar al otro lado.

La arena se siente bien bajo sus pies, levanta sus brazos hacia arriba y hace una sonrisa a la vez que mueve su cabeza para que el aire frio la refresque un poco más.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no había querido sentir esta sensación? Mucho tiempo.

Baja sus manos y comienza a observar el mar. Cierra los ojos y empieza a escuchar las olas del mar que chocan en las piedras, pero se fueron remplazando por sirenas de policía.

Palideció y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Voltea hacia la fogata, que estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, y pudo observar como todos los adolescentes salían despavoridos hacia sus Autos.

Se coloca rápidamente sus tenis, corre hacia el punto donde empezó todo y casi rueda los ojos al escuchar a los típicos adolecentes que se ríen de la situación.

La empujan y no puede avanzar más allá de la fogata. Se queda quieta, recibiendo golpe tras golpe en su hombro porque no sabe qué hacer.

Alguien la toma del brazo.

No puede ver quien es por todas esas cabezas y cuerpos que empujan para poder irse.

Hinata se suelta, se queda parada y—empujando personas y maldiciéndolas—Naruto se coloca enfrente de ella.

—¿Pero qué haces...?

—¿Dónde está tu amiga?—Interrumpe Naruto, tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia donde estaba antes.

—No lo sé—responde—..., si nos atrapan y llevan a la cárcel...

—Eso no pasara, Hinata.

Naruto rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza por esas absurdas palabras .Llegan hasta la segunda entrada del muelle. Naruto saca sus llaves del bolsillo trasero y va hacia un Mustang rojo con negro.

—¿No era amarillo ayer en la tarde?—Pregunta Hinata, confundida y soltándose de Naruto porque eso le da mala espina.

—¿Qué?—Él se voltea y se carcajea—¿Estas drogada?

Naruto, sin recibir respuesta alguna, toma firmemente las mejillas de la Hyuga y la ve a los ojos. Sabe a la perfección que el Mustang era amarillo con negro ayer en la tarde, pero solo quería divertiste un poco con ella. Se acerca más, casi hasta tocar esos pequeños labios, pero se retira cuando a Hinata le flaquearon las piernas.

«¿Y si estoy drogada?», piensa Hinata, «¿Y si ya no me dejan viajar a Roma? Cualquier detalle, malo en inapropiado, es mi ruina»

A Naruto ya no le gusto este juego al ver que Hinata ya estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—Mhm—murmura Naruto, "pensativo" y con la mano derecha en su mentón. Se acerca de nuevo, pero ahora repentinamente, y niega con la cabeza a la vez que se hace hacia atrás—. Nop, no estas drogada.

—¡Gracias dios!—Exclama Hinata, aliviada y sonriendo como nunca lo ha hecho.

«Un momento...»

Naruto está con una mano en su boca para no reírse fuertemente.

Hinata se ofende, da dos pasos hacia el frente y lo golpea en el hombro; repetidas veces y diciéndole lo idiota que es. Se va a zancadas de ahí cuando Naruto no para de reírse.

—¡Tonto!—Espeta Hinata, dándole la vuelta a un Auto abandonado.

Naruto, cuando se calma un poco y cuando no puede observar a la Hyuga enfrente de él, reacciona y corre a buscarla.

La halla dándole la vuelta al tercer Auto estacionado.

La toma de la cintura y la carga en su hombro como si no pesara nada.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—Espeta Hinata a la vez que le propina golpes en la  
espalda—¡Bájame en este momento!

Naruto sonríe y camina como si nada estuviese pasando. Llega a su Auto, abre la puerta con una sola mano y deposita a Hinata en el asiento; cierra la puerta con un buen golpe cuando Hinata estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades.

Hinata se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín cuando él se coloca a su lado.

Naruto prende el Auto.

—¿A dónde me llevas?—Pregunta Hinata, cuando ve que Naruto está rodeando toda la playa.

—Muero de hambre—contesta, a la vez que acelera cuando un par de policías se atraviesas por su camino.

Hinata ve todo eso con los ojos abiertos y tomando fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad. Por un momento creyó que Naruto los atropellaría, pero se hizo a un lado antes de hacerlo.

—Dime que no acabas de hacer eso...—Naruto se encoje de hombres y gira bruscamente en una curva que, supuestamente, es peligrosa—. ¡Podemos ir a la cárcel!

Naruto suelta una risilla, pero Hinata habla enserio.

—Oh, ya, entiendo—la mira de reojo—, Jamás había hecho esto.

Lo dijo, no lo pregunto.

—Típico—continua—: primero quiero comer algo, después te llevo a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—No.

Naruto sonríe y niega con la cabeza cuando la ve cruzarse de brazos y empezar a ver el solitario paisaje como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

El celular de Hinata empieza a vibrar en sus pantalones.

Ella lo saca rápidamente y se lo lleva a su oreja.

 _—¡Hinata!_

—¡¿Dónde estás?!—Grita Hinata, eufóricamente y dándole un susto de muerte a Naruto.—¡Me abandonaste, Luna! ¡Olvídate de salir de nuevo!

 _—¡Perdóname! Te busque por todas partes, pero no te encontré—explica Luna—. ¿Dónde estás? Voy inmediatamente a donde sea que te encuentres._

Hinata suelta un bufido y ve de reojo a su acompañante de Carcel si sigue haciendo eso.

Pasarse altos y semáforos.

—Estoy con... Naruto.

Rueda los ojos cuando escucha a Luna soltar chillidos y enseguida unos "iiiii" como si estuviesen en la primaria con su "novio" de 10 años.

—Solo somos conocidos, Luna.

Naruto tose no muy disimuladamente.

Hinata lo fulmina con la mirada y le hace señas para que no diga ni una sola palabra. Él la obedece cuando llegan a la carretera principal que da a la ciudad.

 _—¿Ya le diste las gracias por haberte salvado de Kiba?_

—Eh..., si..., ya le dije.

—Hinata—reprende Luna, como si fuese una Mamá que sabe todo, pero que está esperando a que su hija diga la verdad de su propia voz.

—Vale, no le he dicho.

 _—Dile._

—Le digo después, en este momento está hablando por teléfono.

—¿Quién está hablando por teléfono?—Dice Naruto, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo cuando Hinata lo ve feo.

 _—¡Hinata! ¡Agradécele!_

—Bien...—Hinata se da la vuelta y ve a Naruto—. Gracias por lo que hiciste con Kiba.

—De nada...—dice Naruto, Hinata asintió, estaba a punto de decirle a Luna que ya lo hizo, pero Naruto prosiguió:— me debes 20 dólares.

Luna se río, mientras que Hinata apretaba su teléfono y Naruto hacia todo lo posible para no reírse también.

—Creo que ahora todo el mundo se está poniendo en mi contra, ¿no?—Espeta Hinata a nadie en particular—. Hoy es mi día, eh, no les miento.

Luna y Naruto se ríen.

Hinata rueda los ojos y coloca su cabeza en el vidrio.

 _—¿Hinata? ¿Hey? ¡Hinata!_

—¿Qué?—Hinata se pega más el teléfono en su oreja porque no alcanza a escuchar muy bien a Luna por la poca señal que hay en el lugar—. ¿Qué pasa?

 _—Tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti...?_

—No te preocupes—Interrumpe—, estaré bien. Cuídate.

—¡Cuídate y te quiero!

—Yo más.

Cuelga minutos después.

Hinata suelta un suspiro, se acomoda mejor en el asiento y se hace bolita para entrar en calor.

Mira a Naruto y este tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata también sonrió.

—¿Por qué me estas mirando tanto?—Pregunta Naruto, enarcando una ceja y mirándola de reojo—. ¿Acaso te gusto?

Hinata coloca su mano en su barbilla y sonríe.

—No, es que tienen algo en la cabeza.

Naruto abre los ojos y frena tan repentinamente que Hinata casi topa con el tablero.

—¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!—Hinata ríe y se lleva sus manos a su estómago, tiene sus ojos cerrados, pero puede sentir un par de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas al recordar la cara de Naruto. —¡Dios! ¡Me muero! ¡Hubiera grabado tu rostro!

Naruto la ve con los ojos entre cerrados, empieza de nuevo a andar y a sonreír.

...

Hinata, después de que se controló y paró de reír, enciende el estéreo del Auto.

La canción _Act My Age_ de _One Direction_ empieza a sonar. La comienza a cantar y bailar en el asiento observando la entrada de la ciudad.

Naruto, por su parte, la tararea en murmullos y le dio gracias a Dios por haber hecho que Hinata no le preguntara porque tenía canciones de One Direction en su Auto.

...

Naruto se estaciona en frente de un pequeño Restaurante llamado «Luna de los Sesenta».

Con un ademan, Naruto, hace que Hinata se quite el cinturón y salga. Ella se coloca bien su suéter en el estacionamiento y empieza a seguir a Naruto cuando él avanza sin decirle nada.

Cuando llegan hasta las puertas dobles una campana los recibe como también cuadros y cuadros de artistas famosos alineados. Avanzan y se sientan aun lado de una ventana que queda en medio de todo el Restaurante. Hinata se sorprende cuando ve, atrás de ellos, un cuadro de Marilyn Monroe.

Hinata, sin poder creérselo y sin borrar esa sonrisa, ve hacia todos lados. El piso es de cuadros negros y blancos. Eso le recuerda al Ajedrez. Y en el fondo hay una gran Rocola de diferentes colores. No esta prendida, pero gracias a la luz del lugar la hacen única y perfecta.

—Pide lo que quieras—informa Naruto, tomando el Menú del lugar—, yo pago.

Hinata asiente. Toma también el Menú y busca algo que le apetezca en este momento. Se decide por una simple Hamburguesa y una Malteada de Plátano con chocolate.

Se escuchan pasos venir hacia ellos y en segundos una linda Camarera se coloca enfrente de ella.

—Buenas noches—saluda, con una sonrisa profesional y levantando una pequeña libreta—. ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Quiero una Hamburguesa doble con papas fritas, costillas con salsa de la casa y una Coca Cola grande, por favor.

—¿Y tú, cariño?

La camarera ve a Hinata y le sonríe.

—Una Hamburguesa y una Malteada de Plátano.

—¿Sin papas a la francesa?—Pregunta a la vez que apunta las cosas.

—Sin papas—aclara Hinata, con una sonrisa y dejando el Menú en la mesa.

—Enseguida les traigo la orden.

Y se va.

Naruto suelta un suspiro y saca su celular. Hinata, por su parte, ve hacia todos lados y sonríe cuando, de nuevo, ve esos cuadros.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?—Pregunta Naruto, dejando su celular aun lado y tomando mucha atención a la Hyuga.

—Me encanta. Jamás había venido aquí, pero creo que vendré pronto con Luna. Es perfecto.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que vengo cuando puedo.

—¿Y eso es cada...?

—Creo que los Domingos en la mañana—contesta—. Hacen unos Desayunos perfectos, es preferible que vengas ese día. Créeme. No te arrepentirás.

—¿Cómo es que descubriste este lugar?—Pregunta Hinata, tomando un popote de un vaso con la cara de "Los Beatles" y empezando a jugar con él.

—Pues...—Naruto ve la ventana y continúa:—la primera semana que estuve aquí me perdí, llegamos aquí a pedir indicaciones para saber cómo llegar a la ciudad, y, con el tiempo que dimos vueltas, nos dio hambre. No nos fuimos, nos quedamos aquí a comer y platicar.

—¿Con quién descubriste este lugar?

Hinata coloca un mechón atrás de su oreja y sonríe.

—Con mis Padres y...—niega con la cabeza—... el punto aquí es que vengas el domingo.

—Vale, vendré un domingo.

Naruto asiente y alza su cuello, quita el vaso de los popotes del medio y lo coloca en otro lado para que la Camarera pueda depositar bien las cosas.

—Gracias—dice la Camarera, colocando las órdenes en donde corresponde y sonriendo—. Si desean otra cosa no duden en pedírmela.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para dejarlos solo.

Hinata, sin perder nada de tiempo, toma el vaso de Malteada y sorbe un poco. Sabe espectacular. Toma su hamburguesa entre sus manos y le da un buen mordisco.

«Así es Luna, envídiame, esta hamburguesa sabe mejor que la de la escuela», piensa Hinata.

—¿Quieres Costillas?—Pregunta Naruto, dejando al frente de Hinata un plato repleto de Costillas recién hechas y con salsa.

Hinata las mira como si fuesen una Maravilla del Mundo.

—Solo una—dice a la vez que toma una y la sumerge en la salsa de casera. Se la lleva a la boca y asiente en modo de aprobación—. ¡Deliciosa!

—Se nota que no las habías probado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Hum..., si...—ella gime—... mis Padres quieren que me haga vegetariana, pero por más que lo intento no puedo. Me gusta la carne.

—¿A quién no le gusta la carne?

—A mis Padres—contesta ella—, si me ven comiendo esto estaré un mes entero castigada. No le digas a nadie.

—20 dólares para no decir este secreto que destruiría al mundo—comenta Naruto, en tono serio y profesional. Hinata ríe.—Estoy hablando enserio.

—¿Si? Pues tengo un dólar, ¿te sirve?

Hinata hace como si estuviese buscando ese dólar en sus pantalones.

Naruto niega con la cabeza a la vez que hace una sonrisa perfecta.

—Mejor no—dice, mandándole un beso y un guiño—. Todos tus secretos están bien resguardados en mí.

—¿Seguro?

Él sonríe.

—Muy seguro.

...

—Llegamos—informa Naruto, quitándose el cinturón y volteando para observar a Hinata.

—Si, ¿tan pronto?—Dice ella, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por haber dicho esas tontas palabras y haciendo todo lo posible para que Naruto no se dé cuenta—. Gracias por traerme y por la comida.

—De nada.

Hinata toma la manija de la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla completamente, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Espera...

Hinata se hace hacia atrás el cabello, porque le molesta, y ve a Naruto atentamente.

—Yo... um... solo... quería decirte que hagas la Tarea—dice, nerviosamente—. Es muy importante para la lección del lunes.

Hinata asiente.

—Gracias otra vez por lo que hiciste por mí. Te debo una.

—Di de nuevo "te debo una" y ya no te vuelvo a invitar a comer.

—¡Oye!

Hinata hace cara de ofendida y lo golpea en el hombro.

Naruto ríe.

La peli azul lo deja de golpear cuando el deposita una mano en su cintura. Se queda quieta. Ve esa mano en su cintura y después levanta su cabeza para observar esos ojos azules. Poco a poco la mano de Naruto sube hasta su cuello y esa zona se siente muy caliente para Hinata.

Hinata pasa saliva con dificultad.

—Yo tengo que irme...

—Si...

Naruto se acerca, deposita su frente con la de Hinata y se relame sus labios cuando la distancia entre los dos es casi nula.

—Naruto...—murmuró Hinata, depositando su mano en el hombro de este—... si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya.

Naruto sonrió, acarició esas suaves mejillas y se separó.

Hinata queda con una cara de incredulidad y aun con la mano en el aire.

Naruto no dice absolutamente nada, solo se queda observando hacia el frente.

Hinata captó la "indirecta", sale del Auto y deja completamente solo a Naruto.

—Perdóname, por favor—murmura Naruto, observando como Hinata sube la pared y desaparece en minutos.


	7. SIMPLE PRIMERA VEZ

**7] SIMPLE PRIMERA VEZ**

* * *

Sus mejillas arden por el frio que estampa su rostro y por la vergüenza de abrir sus "sentimientos" enfrente de Naruto.

Ya sabe que le gusta, que la atrae a él sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo y, sobre todo, que la vuelve loca en segundos.

Ve sobre sus hombros y le sorprende que el Auto de Naruto todavía este aparcado casi al final de su hogar y que sigue aun con las luces de las direccionales prendidas.

Niega con la cabeza.

Pasa una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la pared para alcanzar una rama y así poder apoyarse y saltar sin quebrarse algo.

«Vamos, vamos», se anima ella, chasqueando la lengua y alargando su pierna más abajo para saber si esa rama puede aguantar su peso.

La alcanza, la mueve solo un poco y la rama no hizo ningún ruido.

Suelta un suspiro, quita una de sus manos de la pared para limpiarse el sudor de su frente y se acomoda mejor en la rama.

Estaba a punto de brincar, sin importar que estaba a dos metros de suelo, pero el ronroneo del Auto de Naruto la detuvo.

Se puso de puntillas, para observar mejor, y efectivamente el Auto de Naruto ya iba desapareciendo en la esquina.

Y una pregunta la invade sin compasión.

«¿Acaso Naruto siente lo mismo que yo?»

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero los abre de inmediato cuando un chasquido resuena en sus oídos.

Cae de espaldas.

El golpe fue tan duro que gimió; pero, rápidamente y sin dudarlo, cierra la boca en una fina línea; el golpe de su espalda estampada en la tierra, y de su pierna derecha golpeada con un pico de una maceta, hace que sienta todo el cuerpo caliente y que solo vea el cielo lleno de estrellas para no moverse.

9 minutos bastaron para levantarse.

Se queda quieta en la esquina y se puso pálida cuando, muy claramente, escuchó ladrido de perros... ¡y ella no tiene perros!

Cojea hasta una mesa de cristal que está en medio de la entrada y de la pared. Se apoya en ella y respira varias veces. Vuelve a caminar. No dio ni tres pasos cuando todas las luces de la casa, literalmente, se prenden.

Da un respingo, se lleva su mano a su corazón y dirige su mirada hacia la puerta para enfrentar a sus Padres.

Pero nadie sale.

Eso es una muy buena señal para este momento.

Camina hacia la puerta trasera, cuando llega ve hacia adentro para ver si hay alguien ahí, pero todo está despejado. Abre la puerta y hace una mueca cuando un chillido se escucha. Se mete rápido y a hurtadillas va hacia las escaleras.

No tocó ningún escalón, pues la vos de su Padre, seria y enojada, la llama.

Hinata se voltea y ahí están sus Padres con dos policías y dos perros grandes.

—¿Dónde estabas, jovencita?—Pregunta su Padre, en pijama y con su pelo revuelto.

Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Yo... uhm... —juega con sus manos—... yo.

—¡Vete ahora mismo a tu habitación!—Exclamó su Madre, haciéndola dar un respingo.— ¡Y no salgas hasta yo te lo diga!

Hinata apretó sus manos a sus costados. Quería decirles tantas cosas a sus Padres por primera vez en su vida. Como, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué demonios esta la Policía en su casa? ¿No era mejor hablarle por teléfono y averiguar dónde estaba? ¡Es una adolecente! ¿Qué esperaban?

La tienen harta.

Sube las escaleras, escuchando como su Padres despiden a los Policías y piden perdón por ser tan imprudentes. Llega a su habitación, cierra de un portazo y se deja caer a la cama colocándose una almohada a su cara.

«¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en casa?»

Hinata suelta un gruñido, patalea la cama y arroja un par de almohadas a la esquina; culpándose de ser tan imprudente por una simple fiesta y por un simple chico que solo quiere divertirse con ella, ¿verdad?

La puerta se abre con un estruendo.

No le dieron tiempo de levantarse cuando un alarido de dolor sale de su garganta cuando las uñas largas de su Madre le aprietan su brazo sin tregua.

—¡Olvídate de ir a Roma!—Vocifera Hana en la cara de su propia Hija, como si fuese una adolecente problema cuando, claramente, no lo es—. ¡Olvídate de salir a cualquier parte sin compañía! ¡Olvídate de Luna! ¡Por dios!

Hinata, sin siquiera planearlo, se suelta de su Madre. La mira con odio y un recuerdo invade su mente.

Hana siempre la despreciaba cuando era pequeña. Siempre. Hinata quería enseñarle el dibujo que pinto con mucho esmero, pero Hana siempre la miraba como si fuese un ser insignificante y se iba de la casa por horas. Dejandola sola.

Hinata niega con la cabeza, este momento la hacen pensar cosas paranoicas.

—¿Algo más, Mamá?—Pregunta Hinata, irónica y haciendo una sonrisa de burla—. ¿Qué abandone la escuela para que me tengan todo el maldito día vigilada? ¿Qué te manda al carajo...?

Se caya rápidamente.

Hana la mira sorprendida y Hinata estaba en las mismas, sin embargo, festejaba en su mente por haberle contestado así a su Madre por primera vez en su vida.

Hana avanza peligrosamente hacia Hinata, para golpearla o algo, pero solo la mira con odio y sale de la habitación.

Hinata suelta un suspiro.

Va hacia su armario y se cambia de ropa, se coloca su pijama favorita y se recuesta en su cama. Se queda dormida en menos de cinco minutos.

...

—Una semana por haberle gritado a tu Madre—declara Hiashi, llevándose un café a la boca y cambiando de página al Periódico—. Otra semana por escaparte, otra por no pedir permiso y otra por tenernos en vela toda la noche, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Un mes.

«¡Un maldito mes castigada! Sin internet, libros y celular»

—Si—murmura ella, levantados de la mesa y pasando de largo a su Madre que bebe té.

Coloca los platos en el fregadero y corre a su habitación.

Se deja caer a su cama y suspira. Ve el reloj de su mesilla de noche y decidió ir a darse una buena ducha.

Mientras se colocaba el jabón en su cuerpo ,pudo escuchar como su celular timbraba y timbraba.

Hace la cortina del baño aun lado, toma su toalla del perchero y se seca sus manos.

Camina, descalza y con la toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, hasta el lavabo. Desconecta su celular y ve que tiene mas de diez llamadas perdida de Naruto.

Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje, pero una llamada entrante la detuvo. Hinata ve el nombre y el numero, suelta un gruñido y apaga el celular.

Es Naruto.

No esta preparada para hablarle, no cuando la dejo humillarse para que la besara.

Hinata se sonroja y se lleva sus manos a su rostro.

Definitivamente no esta preparada.


	8. SIMPLES PALABRAS E

8] SIMPLES PALABRAS E INTENTO DE LIGAR FRACASADO

* * *

—Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir, Luna. Ve con Sasori, no te preocupes por mí.

Luna hace una mueca, asiente sin ganas y ve el edificio de la escuela.

—¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?—Pregunta Luna—. Sabes que puedes decírmelo...

Hinata también hace una mueca y se encoje de hombros.

—¿Por qué piensas que "pasó" algo en la fiesta?

Luna deja de ver la escuela, enarca una ceja y sonríe irónicamente.

—Te veo distante. Hace una semana que ya no hablamos y eso se me hace muy raro de tu parte—contesta Luna—. Me evades diciendo que tienes que estudiar, pero los exámenes son la próxima semana.

Hinata se sonroja y empieza a jugar con sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Acaso Naruto...?

—Mis Padres se enteraron que me Salí de la sin su permiso—interrumpe Hinata, de golpe y llevándose sus manos hacia su cabello. Luna abre los ojos por la sorpresa y empieza a disculpare, pero Hinata la corta de inmediato y continua:—llevaron policías... con perros especiales; lo sé, es muy dramático de su parte. El punto: un mes castigada, sin libros y celular, y quieren que me esfuerce más para obtener las mejores calificaciones del Instituto.

Luna solo puede observar como Hinata arranca el pasto con furia y se muerde el labio para no continuar.

—¿Te prohibieron salir?—Prosigue Luna, Hinata asiente sin dudar—. Tus padres son muy estrictos... y me dan miedo.

Hinata asiente con una sonrisa, deja en paz el pasto y levanta su cabeza para poder ver mejor a su mejor amiga.

—Es mi familia—dice sin más—... ellos me tocaron esta vida y ya no los puedo devolver, ¿cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no—dice Luna, la abraza por los hombros, la aprieta un poco como si fuese un peluche, y las dos miran a los Estudiantes que poco a poco salen al Receso.—No vuelvas hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa?—Pregunta Hinata, confundida y levantando su cabeza para observar a Luna.

—Dejarme de hablar—declara ella—. Yo no soy nada sin ti.

Hinata asiente rápidamente, coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Luna y cierra los ojos, pero los abre cuando gritos y abucheos le llaman la atención.

Levanta un poco su cabeza y Luna la mira con horror.

Hinata, rápidamente, observa hacia la puerta; enarca una ceja cuando Naruto y Sasori son empujados por el equipo de futbol. Se ven molestos y que hacen todo lo posible para no voltearse y golpearlos hasta sangrar.

Kiba viene detrás de ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Hinata duda si levantarse o no, pero lo hace porque está involucrada en ese problema. Corre con una Luna que la toma de la mano. Cuando llegan a la bolita de chicos se detienen. No pueden pasar, todos están amontonados para así poder ver la pelea.

Luna los empuja, los hace a un lado con su hombro y, de un momento a otro, todos empujan más y gritan "¡pelea, pelea!". Las manos, de Hinata y Luna, se sueltan. Hinata queda atascada entre tres chicos que se ríen de ella por ser tan pequeña y Luna con cinco acosadores alrededor.

—¡Ve con ellos!—Grita Hinata, levantándose de puntillas para que Luna la escuche y la mire—. ¡Ve antes de que se peleen, Luna!

Luna asiente de inmediato, desaparece de la vista de Hinata y ella se queda quieta. Toma aire. Empieza a empujar y decirle a los chicos que si no se mueven en un segundo esta "pequeña" chica tiene familiares que son Policías y que sería una lástima que tuvieran, a temprana edad, antecedentes penales.

Los chicos se hacen a un lado y la dejan pasar como si fuese ella la reina en un desfile.

Llega hasta el frente con una sonrisa socarrona, pero desaparece cuando ve aquello.

¿Por qué Luna y Naruto tienen las manos entrelazadas?

No sabe cómo tomarse aquello, por dios, !tienen sus malditas manos entrelazadas! Como si Luna fuese la novia de Naruto... y no ella.

Sasori no se da cuenta de la situación, solo puede ver a Kiba con molestia.

Luna, cuando se percata de que Hinata está como un tomate, suelta la mano de Naruto como si le quemara.

Hinata se cruza de brazos y ve hacia otro lado para no mirarla y que la escena que apenas observó haga que le duela la cabeza.

Los ve de reojo, esperando una pista, indicio o algo de que todo sea una broma muy bien elaborada.

—Hinata...—la llama Naruto—... no es lo que...

Hinata no dice nada, aprieta los dientes y se da media vuelta. Los jugadores de futbol aún siguen en filas. Hace una mueca y mueve su mano para que vuelvan a hacer relajo.

Lo hacen sin dudarlo.

Camina sin darle importancia a Luna que la sigue por detrás.

La pierde cuando ella se esconde en un pilar de la Escuela.

Cuando ve que no hay nadie alrededor empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la Escuela para ir a su casa, pero se detiene cuando alguien la toma del brazo y le da una vuelta completa estampándola en un pecho duro.

No es Luna, ni Naruto es Kiba **.**

—¿Qué quieres?—Le espeta Hinata, soltándose de su agarre y levantando su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos e intimidarlo. No puede hacer nada para zafarse de ese "chico", es muy fuerte y la tiene bien sujeta de su cintura.

—Me debes un beso—dice sin más—. ¿Lo harás a la fuerza o por las malas?

—Por las malas.

Hinata se voltea, pero se queda a medio camino pues Naruto golpea de nuevo a Kiba en la nariz.

Hinata jura en su mente que le roso su nariz con el puño.

—Te dije que no te metieras con ella, imbécil.

Hinata, en estado de shock por casi ser golpeada, ve el perfil de Naruto: jadea y con sus palmas se quita la sangre de Kiba de su rostro.

Esta vez sí lo golpeó más fuerte.

Suelta un suspiro, se hace hacia atrás su largo cabello y ayuda a Kiba para que se levante.

No puede verlo así.

—¿Qué demonios haces?—Pregunta Naruto, incrédulo y moviendo sus manos como un loco para que Hinata no toque a Kiba.

—Lo ayudo, ¿qué más?

Kiba se queja, pero no hace nada para alejarse de Hinata, sino al contrario: su gran brazo está en el cuello de Hinata y esconde una sonrisa burlona hacia Naruto.

Este último aprieta su mandíbula, pero la afloja cuando Hinata lo ve de reojo, molesta, y con las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas.

El primer pensamiento, cuando observó eso, fue que se mira tierna por ayudar a personas imbéciles como Kiba.

Naruto no se le despegó en ningún momento.

 **...**

—¿Ya estas contento?

—Si.

Hinata, indignada y mirando mal a Naruto, se sienta a su lado y lo señala con su dedo índice.

—No puedes andar quebrando narices a los jugadores de futbol, Naruto.

—¿Quién me lo prohíbe?—Pregunta Naruto, mirando de reojo a Hinata y con una ceja alzada en modo de burla—. ¿Tú?

—Pues si sigues así... si—se cruza de brazos, acomodándose sus lentes—, ojala te pusieran un reporte y te suspendieran por tres días para que aprendas la lección.

—¿Y crees que tres días suspendido y un reporte haga que ya no te defienda de ese imbécil?

—Yo me defiendo sola.

Naruto esconde una carcajada, se voltea completamente y dice:

—Una pequeña de 1.55 no puede defenderse de un chico de 1.85, no lo digo yo, lo dice la Biblia.

Hinata lo mira como si hubiese dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

—¿Sabes cómo me puedo defender y cuáles son sus consecuencias?—Dice Hinata, colocándose de nuevo sus anteojos y haciendo una sonrisa burlona, pero la borra para que suene más seria.

—Dime—murmura Naruto, pegándose más a Hinata y bajando su cabeza para que pueda susurrarle al oído.

—La consecuencia es...—Hinata puede oler el perfume de Naruto y, sin darse cuenta, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de este, para poder levantarse un poco—..., te puedes quedar sin hijos.

Naruto pasa saliva con dificultad, se quería ser hacia atrás, pero Hinata le clavó sus uñas para que no se moviera.

—¿Ya te das una idea de cómo me puedo defender?

Naruto asiente de inmediato y Hinata continúa:

—Vale—lo suelta y se levanta para marcharse—. Nos vemos.

Naruto, con una sonrisa socarrona, ve marcharse a Hinata por el pasillo.

 **...**

—No estoy celosa—dice Hinata, por milésima vez, a una Luna que la sigue por el pasillo observándola con mucha determinación—. ¡Luna! ¡Déjame en paz!

—No, hasta que confirmes que estas celosa y que te gusta Naruto.

Hinata la mira feo, Luna ni se inmuta y sigue con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Ya había pasado una semana desde "las manos entrelazadas" entre Luna y Naruto.

Una semana.

Una semana repleta de bombardeos de preguntas por toda la Escuela, Luna incluida, por lo que paso con Naruto y ella.

Luna le explicó, muy detalladamente, que solo lo hizo para que Naruto no se peleara con Kiba. Que entre ella y Naruto solo hay amistad; y con Sasori algo más.

Así es: oficialmente, Luna y Sasori, son pareja.

Y que pareja.

Luna ya ha recibido correos de amenazas, secuestro y muerte si no deja a Sasori en una semana, pero Luna los disfruta contestándoles con fotografías de ellos dos juntos... felices. Y Sasori, bueno Sasori, prácticamente, está amenazado por el equipo de Futbol y Basquetbol. Le da igual. Mientras que Luna solo lo quiera a él, no hay problema.

Llegan hasta los casilleros.

—¡Hinata! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Dime!

—Te contestare si te sacas un diez en Calculo.

Hinata sonríe, toma el candado de su casillero y lo abre; empieza a sacar sus libros para llevárselos a su casa.

—Pff, olvídalo, no me digas nada—Luna se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín mientras se recarga en los casilleros—. Mala amiga, como sabes que voy mal en esa materia aprovec... Ay dios mío.

—¿Qué?

Hinata se voltea y abre los ojos como platos.

—Qué bonita chica—murmura Luna, en shock, y sin dejar de ver la acompañante de Naruto.

Hinata la mira bastante mal.

Luna, cuando siente que algo anda mal, ve a su mejor amiga y se aclara la garganta. Se empieza a mover, incómoda, y a jugar con su cabello.

—... Digo... no, que fea. ¡Mira, ese color no le queda! ¡Definitivamente ese color no le queda!

Hinata hace una mueca.

Mira a la izquierda y observa a un Naruto sonriente con una rubia que da brinquitos como si fuese una niña pequeña. Hinata no le puede ver el rostro, pero sabe que es hermosa por ese largo cabello rubio y por esas curvas que todo el mundo desea tener. Naruto la abraza por los hombros. Hinata se muerde su labio para no gritarle muchas cosas indecentes. Naruto dirige a la rubia hacia el campo de Futbol y Hinata cierra el casillero con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata?—Pregunta Luna, dando un paso hacia adelante y haciendo todo lo posible para que Hinata no se ponga más roja de lo que está.

—Nada. No pasa nada.

«¿Verdad?», piensa Hinata, «solo estoy enojada porque no tendré una clase de Ingles cuando más la necesito. Sí, eso es», cierra sus ojos y aprieta la mandíbula, «maldita seas Naruto Uzumaki, de verdad me has puesto celosa»

...

—¿Hinata?

Hinata da un respingo en su silla, levanta la cabeza y ve a una Luna con un Sasori que está jugando con su celular.

Ve inmediatamente el reloj de la pared.

12:30 pm.

«¿Acaso me he quedado dormida?», piensa, «¡pero si solo coloque mi cabeza en la mochila!»

—¿Estas bien?—Luna, sin recibir respuestas, le hace señas a Sasori para que la ayude—. Hinata, te veo algo cansada...

—¿Qué pasa Luna?—Interrumpe Hinata, restregándose sus ojos y estirando su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer o a caminar...?

La Hyuga, con una sonrisa sincera y cansada, niega con la cabeza.

Luna rueda los ojos, pero después hace una media sonrisa y aprieta la mano de Hinata. Sabe que no está bien, esas ojeras bajo sus ojos y verla tan distraída se lo verifican al cien por ciento. La castaña se acerca un poco, despeina a Hinata y sale corriendo, dejando atrás sus carcajadas.

Hinata se levanta de la silla, acomoda sus cosas en la mochila y empieza a caminar hacia el pasillo para irse a su casa. Le da igual la siguiente clase, lo que quiere es darse una buena ducha y dormir un poco.

Sale al pasillo.

Camina con el celular en sus manos, gira a la izquierda y se detiene por completo cuando escucha a alguien correr. Levanta su cabeza y abre los ojos como platos cuando ve a un rubio correr hacia ella.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de hacerse la enojada y de darse la vuelta para irse por otro camino, pues Naruto la tomó de los hombros e hizo una foto.

Naruto, cuando la suelta, le susurra un perdón y la besa en la mejilla para después irse corriendo de nuevo.

 **...**

Hinata observa su computador, lee rápidamente lo que ha escrito para el Proyecto de Historia y edita los dedazos que a cometido.

Cuando está satisfecha, por lo que ha hecho por casi tres horas, lo guarda correctamente y se lo envía por correo a su Maestro.

Suelta un suspiro.

Se gira en su silla y ve la hora en su celular.

3:13 am.

Se levanta, se quita el chongo mal hecho de su cabello y se deja caer a su cama.

Se acomoda mejor y suelta un suspiro. Siente todo su cuerpo adolorido y su cabeza duele un montón por no haber dormido bien durante casi dos semanas. Se cobija mejor y coloca una almohada en su mejilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida su celular vibró. Gime. Saca un brazo de sus cobijas y tantea su celular, lo encuentra y lo toma.

Abre un ojo y es un mensaje de Naruto.

Sin muchos ánimos lo abre y de repente ya está parada de nuevo en medio de su habitación.

El mensaje es una foto, exactamente la que tomó Naruto.

La cara de Hinata es de sorprendida y sonrojada, mientras que Naruto está sonriendo y Hinata se percata que lleva su gorro de lana; en la "descripción" se lee: Surprise Selfie!

Hinata sonríe y se juró a sí misma que jamás borraría esa foto.


	9. SIMPLE ARREPENTIMIENTO

SIMPLE ARREPENTIMIENTO

* * *

Hinata tiene los brazos cruzados mientras observa a sus Padres, bien vestidos, colocándose sus abrigos para el horrible clima que azoto Japón.

Saldrán esta noche ellos dos solos y les dejaran casa sola para que puedan hacer lo que quieran.

Hinata frunce el ceño cuando observa a su Madre ajustar, muy fuerte, la corbata de su Padre y que hace todo lo posible para no acercársele mucho, solo lo necesario como para no levantar sospechas.

—No nos esperen—informa su Padre—, les pedí pizza y pueden ver la Televisión.

Hanabi empieza a saltar por la emoción, pero su Padre continúa:

—Nada de películas de Terror y ni siquiera Gore.

Hanabi se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín; era exactamente lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Hana da un paso hacia el frente de ella y le acaricia las mejillas que parecen dos manzanas por el frio.

—Nos vemos—dice ella—. Deje galletas y un tarro repleto de dulces, solo lo necesario.

Ve a Hinata y le sonríe, pero Hinata solo observa los escalones; aún siguen enojadas y ninguna quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

Hana y Hiashi sales después de diez minutos.

Hanabi, cuando ve que sus Padres giran en la esquina, cierra la puerta y sale corriendo hacia la sala. Hinata, en cambio, subió las escaleras para arreglar un poco su habitación... y ver una película de romance en su Laptop.

...

—¡No, ahí no!—Grita Hanabi, asustando a Hinata que casi se estaba quedando dormida por el cansancio de arreglar todo su cuarto y su closet.

Casi llega a Narnia después de vaciar su closet, pero no pudo entrar por que colocó su nueva ropa sin darse cuenta. Solo quería acabar de una vez por todas.

Se restriega los ojos y bosteza, mira la televisión y abre los ojos como platos.

«¿Acaso está viendo juegos macabros?», piensa Hinata, observando de reojo como Hanabi come dulces y bebe refresco como si no hubiese mañana, «¡yo ni siquiera puedo ver eso!»

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta en busca de un vaso de agua a la cocina. Camina. Abre las puertas dobles y alza una ceja cuando observa la puerta del patio trasero abierta, cuando debería estar cerrada y con las cortinas bien colocadas.

El aire gélido entra, la hace tener escalofríos y estornuda.

Camina para irla a cerrar, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero observó una sombra por los arbustos.

Abre los ojos a no más poder, pero después los entre cierra para poder observar que hay ahí y huir si así lo es.

No ve nada fuera de lugar.

«El sueño me da malas jugadas», piensa, encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a cerrar la puerta, pero un "tap, tap" resonó en sus oídos e hizo que se detuviera.

Busca por todos lados el causante de ese sonido y encuentra piedritas pequeñas en sus pies.

Mira hacia el frente y se queda quieta. Hay una sombra, grande y que da miedo, avanzado hacia ella.

Estaba a punto de gritar, pero las manos de esa "sombra" se lo impidieron.

Forcejea.

Se da cuenta de que es un tipo y lo golpea repetidas veces en el estómago; el sujeto no hace nada, solo la lleva hacia los arbustos.

Hinata arrastra sus pies, puede escuchar que el sujeto gruñe y que lleva sus manos hacia las piernas de la Hyuga; y eso le da una oportunidad: muerde la mano del hombre, pero se arrepiente de inmediato.

¿Acaso no sabe que las personas desconocidas tienen microbios y más sin son secuestradores?

Niega con la cabeza, no es el momento para eso.

Se voltea, porque el sujeto la soltó con un chillido de dolor, y se queda muda y sorprendida.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?!—Grita/susurra Hinata, golpeando en el pecho a Naruto varias veces.

Naruto solo se quejaba por la mordida que le había dolido hasta el...

—¡Ya, ya!—Espeta él, despacio y llevándose la mano sana a su rostro.

Hinata suelta un suspiro, lleva sus manos hacia su cabello, frustrada, y se da cuenta de que esta sudando frio.

«Lo mato, lo denuncio... ¿Qué hago?»

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta Hinata, cuando recupera la compostura.

Naruto solo ve su mano.

—Creo que debería ir al Hospital...

Hinata rodo los ojos.

—No te mordí tan fuerte—farfulla ella, con un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah no?

Naruto avanza un poco y le enseña su palma. Hinata hace una mueca. Si lo mordió fuerte.

—¡¿No?!

—No exageres—, le quita importancia con la mano. Naruto la mira mal—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir por cuarta vez: ¿Qué haces, a las dos de la mañana, en mi casa y casi secuestrándome por el amor de Kami-sama?

Naruto mueve su mano de un lado a otro, Hinata se retuvo para no reír a carcajadas.

—No has ido a la Biblioteca por las Tutorías—explica—no me has hablado desde hace dos semanas...

—Tres semanas—corrige ella.

—Hinata—dice Naruto, en modo de advertencia y apretando la mandíbula.

—Si, cien por ciento segura de que fueron tres semanas—continúa ella, como si nada estuviera pasando entre los dos.

—¿Sabes qué?—Espeta Naruto, Hinata lo mira sin entender—. Háblame cuando madures, ¿vale?

Hinata lo mira ofendida, contrariada e insultada mientras ve como se marcha.

—¡Tú háblame cuando dejes de ser un tarado, rompedor de narices, quita amigas, sabiendo que me gustas y que quiero besarte te vas con rubias, ególatra, feo, insensible, no sabes tomar bien las fotos...!

Hinata se lleva sus manos a su boca y abre los ojos como platos.

«No, oh no, no dije eso... ¡en verdad me gusto la foto!», piensa Hinata, sin saber cómo zafarse de esta, «Un momento, un momento... ¡un maldito momento!»

Hinata ve a Naruto, pero este solo le da la espalda y se nota a kilómetros que esta tenso.

Se voltea minutos después y mira a Hinata fijamente, ella cambia su peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Qué?—Naruto hace una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué dijiste, Hinata?

—¡Que te importa!—Chilla ella.

Naruto sonríe aún más.

Paso a paso llega hasta Hinata, la toma de la cintura y se agacha para susurrar:

—¿Te gusto?—Pregunta, empezando a restregar su nariz en la frente de Hinata y apretando más su agarre. Hinata niega observando los labios de Naruto—. ¿No?

Su cálido aliento choca con la boca de Hinata y ella ya no pudo resistir más; coloca sus temblorosas manos en el cuello de Naruto y se agarra fuerte para así no caerse.

Naruto suelta una risilla.

Sus miradas chocan por segundos y ambos no saben qué hacer con la situación.

Hinata fue la que se separó primero, mira el césped y su cabeza duele por las tantas posibilidades de librarse de esta.

—Vete—espeta ella, sin más.

—No—contraataca él, mientras toma de la mano a una Hinata que huye.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Naruto?—Pregunta Hinata, suplicando con la mirada que no haga esto.

Naruto hace una sonrisa encantadora.

—Un beso—contesta. Hinata se sonroja—. Un beso, si no te gusta te dejo en paz.

—¿Me estas usando?—Espeta Hinata, indignada—. ¿No recuerdas que yo quería que me besaras aquel día en el coche?

—No te estoy usando...—Naruto la atrae más hacia él, toma esas pequeñas manos y las coloca atrás de su espalda—. Ese día no estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero este día sí. ¿Qué dices?

Hinata se muerde el labio.

—¿Y si por una razón me gusta el beso?

Naruto hace una cara de superioridad, se agacha y susurra lentamente:

—Seré tuyo.

—No inventes—espeta Hinata rodando los ojos—¡que cliché!

—¿Entonces qué?—Dice Naruto, irritado.

—No lo sé...—murmura—... mejor vete, ya es tarde. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Vale—farfulla Naruto, rendido y liberando a una Hinata con cara de arrepentimiento—. Me voy.

Hinata asiente con una mueca, levanta su cabeza para ver por última vez a Naruto, pero este la toma de las mejillas y la estampa a sus labios.

Hinata se queda en shock, con las manos en lo alto y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Jamás había besado a nadie.

Naruto abre un poco su boca y hace todo lo posible para que Hinata lo haga también.

Lo hace.

Se pone de puntillas, coloca sus manos en su pecho y aprieta sus manos en puños.

Sus labios al principio son un par de desconocidos, pero segundos después se acoplan, se entienden y se reconocen perfectamente.

Hinata lo besa con más profundidad y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando siente la lengua de Naruto jugar con la suya. Su cabeza duele, da vueltas y vueltas para recordar cómo, los dos, han llegado hasta aquí.

Los dos se separa, por falta de aire, y abren los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos están sonrojados y temblando.

Sus movimientos, de querer separarse, son erráticos y darían pena ajena si alguien los estuviese viendo.

—¿... y?

Hinata se relame los labios.

—Nada mal—contesta ella.

Naruto acaricia su mejilla y Hinata se sonroja.

—Me voy—informa Naruto. Hinata asiente porque no sabe que decir—, te veo... ¿luego?

—Sí, si—Hinata le quita importancia con la mano—, no te preocupes.

Naruto asiente llevándose una mano a su nuca, nervioso, y sin saber que hacer después. Se acerca a Hinata, para darle otro beso, pero Hinata se hace hacia atas sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dijiste que solo un beso, ¿recuerdas?—Murmura Hinata, con una sonrisa forzada—... y que me dejarías en paz después de esto.

Hinata se arrepiente de haber dicho eso cuando ve el rostro dolido de Naruto.

Intenta justificarse, que solo le decía jugando, pero Naruto no la escucha.

Sube la pared, como puede, sin mirar atrás y dejando a mitad de camino a Hinata, pero Hinata no se rindió. Sube la pared, sin importar que su blusa se haya rasgado y que ha perdido una pantufla.

Salta.

Ve hacia la esquina y Naruto caminaba a zancadas hacia su Mustang, corre, sintiendo como las lágrimas caen de su bello rostro y como el frio azota sus mejillas.

—¡Naruto, espera!

Naruto no se detiene, le quita la seguridad a su Auto y estaba a punto de entrar, pero Hinata lo detiene abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Por favor, no te vayas—gimotea Hinata, levantándose de puntillas y tomando la cara de Naruto entre sus manos—. Por favor, perdóname, me gustas... siempre me has gustado.

Naruto no la ve a los ojos, solo tiene una fina línea en su boca e intenta quitarse de encima a Hinata.

—Naruto, por favor, mírame...

Hinata, una vez más, se levanta de puntillas y besa las mejillas del rubio.

—¡Por favor!

Naruto niega con la cabeza, abre el auto con una sola mano y se introduce.

—No es cuando tú lo sientas.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? –Dice Hinata, temblando por el frio y muy confundida.

¿Todo ese escándalo por una simple broma?

Naruto no contesta.

—¿Por qué vienes a mi casa y hace como que me secuestras y me besas cuando te marchas?-Continua ella-: ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me confundes más? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces?!

—Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

—¡Pero si lo siento!

—No, aun no.

—Con lo que sientes me basta—suelta Hinata, sin saber cómo convencerlo.

—No es cuando yo lo quiera, Hinata—le espeta—, es cuando los dos sintamos lo mismo por el otro.

—¿Qué?

Naruto no dice nada, cierra la puerta y se marcha dejando a una Hinata confundida y en medio de la calle.

...

—Es el momento indicado—murmura Hiashi llevándose una copa a sus labios—. Ella esta lista.

Hana lo mira con rencor.

—Por favor, no me digas que Hinata te importa—Hiashi suelta una carcajada—, ¡no la soportas!

Hana aprieta su mandíbula cuando se lleva una cucharada de postre a su boca. Si habla en ese momento no podrá para y hará que el plan se vaya a la basura.

Hana, cuando se acaba de comer el postre, dice:

—Lo que diga mi perfecto Esposo, esas son mis órdenes hasta que me muera.

Hiashi la miro mal, la toma de sus mejillas y le deposita un beso húmedo en los labios.

Hana se limpió con la servilleta sin que nadie sospechara nada.

—Está dicho... siete meses y tu vida será la de Hinata.


	10. SIMPLE INTUICIÓN

SIMPLE INTUICIÓN

* * *

—¡Ay, Hinata!—Exclama Luna, levantándose de su cama y llevándose sus manos a su cabello. Resopla cuando ve a Hinata con una cara de incredulidad, como preguntadose que fue lo que a hecho.—¿Porque eres así, Hinata? ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué?

Hinata agacha la cabeza y ve sus zapatos escolares.

—Luna..., yo...

—¡No y no!—Luna empieza a caminar de aquí para allá enfrente de Hinata. Se queda quieta unos segundos y añade:—¡Es el primer chico que conozco que te dice que le gustas! ¡De frente! ¿Y tú lo mandas al carajo?

Hinata asiente sin saber que decir.

Luna niega con la cabeza, se muerde el labio y ve hacia su cama. Ahí esta su celular... junto con el de Hinata.

—¡Lo llamas en este momento!

Hinata, cuando esas palabras salieron, levanta rápidamente su cabeza. Ve su celular, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Luna lo tiene en sus manos, y moviéndole para encontrar el número telefónico de Naruto.

—¡Aquí esta!

Hinata palideció.

—Ni que se te pase por la cabeza marcarle—le espeta Hinata—, no lo hare, no le hablare. ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero tener una relación? ¡No en este momento!

Luna mueve su cabeza negativamente.

—No quieres tener una relación, aja—la castaña hace una sonrisa irónica—, ¿no quieres o no te deja tu familia?

Hinata se queda sin palabras. Ve esos ojos grises por unos segundos para segundos después ver la pared y estar jugando con sus dedos. La ha pillado. Su mejor amiga es lista, cualquier cosa pequeña, para ella, es oro.

Siempre es así.

Luna sabía que ese rubio quería algo más que ser un tutor de Ingles, pero Hinata no se daba cuenta. No se daba cuenta que tenía a dos que tres chicos babeando por ella. No sabía que varias veces, a Luna, le han pedido su teléfono y Hinata no les ha contestado a ninguno porque según ella es peligroso hablar con desconocidos.

No se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor por estar siempre cumpliendo las reglas de su hogar.

—Dame mi celular.

Hinata, por unos breves segundos, trató de sonar "convincente", pero no lo logró. Entonces dice:

—Por favor, Luna, dame mi maldito celular.

Luna enarca una ceja por la sorpresa de aquella determinación en la voz de Hinata. Asiente. Da dos pasos y se lo extiende. Hinata lo toma y agacha la cabeza. Luna suelta un suspiro de resignación, se sienta al lado de Hinata y la toma por los hombros para abrazarla.

—¿Qué vas hacer con él...?—Pregunta la castaña, después de varios minutos de un silencio incómodo. Se hace a un lado su largo cabello cuando Hinata está a punto de hablar.—Siempre estaré ahí para ti, nunca lo dudes...

Hinata la ve a los ojos, le sonríe y después la abraza más fuerte.

—Gracias—murmura, observando la ventana y haciendo todo lo posible para hacer lo correcto con esta situación.

...

Hinata llegó completamente empapada a su casa después de cinco minutos de salir de la casa de su mejor amiga.

Ella resopla y empieza a mover sus piernas de abajo hacia arriba para que el lodo que se ha impregnado en sus zapatos caigan a la alfombra. Lo logra en menos de cinco minutos. Arroja su mochila a la esquina y empieza a caminar a la cocina.

Pasa la sala y se sorprende cuando no ve a su Mamá en la cocina haciéndole la cena o viendo las revistas de moda que llegan semanalmente a sus manos.

Se encoje de hombros.

No le apetece compañía, y mucho menos de su Madre que siempre habla de moda, cosas sin sentido para ella y de que se comprara esta semana. Sabiendo que tiene muchas prendas iguales, pero que a ella no le importa; le importa más gastar en ropa cara y joyas.

Va hacia el refrigerador por un poco de comida. Hace una media sonrisa cuando se encuentra un poco de jamón y queso en rodajas. Mete mano y se lleva un para a la boca. Empieza a comerse todo a la vez que ve la mesa de madera y las pinturas en las paredes. Suelta un suspiro cuando está llena.

Deja la comida en el refrigerador y empieza a caminar a su cuarto para hacer la tarea que no ha hecho en esta semana, pero se detiene en el portal de la cocina cuando escucha el teléfono de casa sonar.

Hinata camina hacia la esquina, toma el teléfono color verde pastel y se lo lleva a su oreja.

—Familia Hyuga, ¿con quién desea hablar?

No escucha absolutamente nada de la otra línea. Enarca una ceja cuando el teléfono hace el molesto sonido de no señal. Frunce el ceño al ver ese aparatejo viejo y lo deposita en su lugar con las manos levantadas.

Empieza a andar de nuevo a su habitación, sube las escaleras tarareando una canción que escuchó en la radio a la vez que ve cada uno de los retratos de su familia.

Se detiene por completo y con los ojos entre cerrados los ve de nuevo, desde su Tátara Abuelo hasta su Padre.

Un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo cuando se da cuento de que nadie sonríe.

En cada de una de esas fotos, de bodas y cenas familiares donde se reúne toda la familia Hyuga, nadie sonríe; es como si todos estuvieran amargados y sin ninguna pizca de felicidad.

Busca de inmediato la foto de sus Padres para verla de nuevo y se quedó en blanco: sus padres estaban casi igual, solo cambiaba el fruncimiento de ceño de Hana.

—Total—murmura Hinata subiendo las escaleras—, somos la Familia Hyuga. Carentes de amor, pero no de disciplina.

Llega hasta la planta de su habitación, gira y se encuentra con la sala de su hermana. Esta sola. Incluso los dibujos de Hanabi no están. Eso le sorprende y, sin dejar de ver esa sala como si no fuese la sala en donde vivió su niñez, entra a su habitación.

Se queda mirando un cuadro de su familia en la esquina de la pared y segundos después niega con la cabeza.

 _Mi casa esta normal_ , se repite a sí misma, _no hay nada malo._

Se desase esa molesta coleta alta y se reburuja su largo cabello. Camina hacia el baño para darse una ducha caliente, pero se detiene cuando una gran caja blanca le llama la atención en su cama.

Da dos pasos y ve para todos lados para saber si se trata de una broma de su hermana, pero nada es sospechoso.

Se encoje de hombros.

Toma la caja entre sus manos y es muy liviana; empieza a abrirla, saca el papel blanco que envuelve algo, y en segundos abre su boca y chilla como una niña pequeña.

Es un vestido.

Pero no cualquier vestido. Es morado, en la parte de enfrente, y hasta llegar a la cintura, tiene brillitos morados y lilas; se abrocha por el cuello, tiene velo e incluso trae joyería a juego.

Arroja la caja a la cama y acaricia ese vestido como si fuese oro, se tapa la boca con una mano porque no puede creer que ese hermoso vestido este en sus manos.

Cuando puede respirar mejor, y cuando deja de chillar y de mandarle fotos a Luna y de decirle que algún día se lo prestara, lo deja en la cama.

Ve la tarjeta que se ha caído de la caja y la recoge. Le sorprende la caligrafía tan formal en tinta negra que la adorna, mueve su cabeza negativamente porque eso no es importante, lo que importa es quien se lo amadado, y lee en vos alta:

—Te quiero lista a las 8:05 pm de esta noche. Quiero ir a comer con mi hija a un buen Restaurante que ha abierto uno de mis mayores exportadores y socios de la Empresa. Ojala que te guste el vestido, Hanabi me ayudó mucho para escogerlo. Posdata: hace tiempo que no salíamos como Padre e Hija, ¿verdad?

Hinata soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, se deja caer a su cama y hace una sonrisa. Sabía que su intuición de que algo pasaba en su casa estaba equivocada, ¿cierto?


	11. SIMPLE MANIPULACIÓN

SIMPLE MANIPULACIÓN

* * *

Había tardado más de media hora para darse cuenta que el cabello suelto se le veía mejor con ese vestido.

Resopla.

Toma el cepillo y empieza a quitarse los nudos que se han formado en su cabello gracias a los "peinados" que intentaba hacer gracias a los tutoriales de YouTube. Nunca fue buena para eso. Era por ese motivo que solo usaba cola de caballo o el cabello suelto.

La tarde de Hinata se fue volando y ahora una canción sonaba de fondo, su hermana Hanabi está en su cama coloreando y de vez en cuando podía ver a su Madre que pasaba con ropa para lavar por el pasillo sin siquiera mirarlas.

No le da importancia y tararea sus canciones favoritas a la vez que hace el intento de maquillarse.

Hinata está completamente arreglada y preparada para salir a la cena con su Padre. No sabe lo que le espera esta noche, pero está cien por ciento segura que serán platicas de la Empresa, cosas aburridas y saludar a sus socios por si se los encuentra.

Lo normal.

Se ve por última vez en el espejo y sonríe cuando el resultado le gusta. Se levanta y va hacia la cama, se sorprende cuando su hermana está dormida con una crayola en su boca. Hinata niega con la cabeza y quita los libros y las crayolas para acomodar a su hermana; le quita la crayola de la boca y la tapa para que no le dé frio.

Toma su celular y sale de su cuarto para ir a la sala y sentarse en el cómodo sofá. Empieza a abrir sus aplicaciones favoritas: primero Pinterest, después YouTube y por ultimo Facebook.

Se lleva sus manos a su boca y ve hacia todos lados para saber si no la han oído chillar como una niña pequeña que recibe lo que quería en Navidad.

Naruto Uzumaki quiere ser tu amigo en Facebook.

Eso es lo que la sorprendió. Releía y releía sin creérselo. Cuando se tranquiliza lo acepta, estaba a punto de Stalkearlo, pero la voz de su Madre hace que le dé un infarto.

—¡Hinata, baja por favor!—Le grita su Madre desde la planta baja, Hinata también pudo escuchar como su zapato bajaba y subía para esperar la respuesta de su Hija—. ¡Tu padre está listo!

Bloquea su celular. Deja escapar un sonoro suspiro, se levanta, y se mira en el espejo cercano. Sonríe. De verdad había hecho maravillas los tips de Luna sobre delinearse. Toma el vestido con delicadeza y empieza a bajar las escaleras, enarca una ceja cuando ve a su Padre tomar a su Madre del codo, pero cuando ellos la ven se separan y sonríen forzosamente.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar sin trastabillar, su Padre la toma de la mano y la besa.

Hinata se sonrojo.

—Estas hermosa—le dice Hiashi—, enserio. Eres igual de hermosa que tu Madre.

—Gracias.

Hiashi niega con la cabeza a la vez que hace una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde.

Hinata asintió sin dudar, mira a su Madre y hasta hora se da cuenta que tiene los ojos rojos por estar llorando.

Estaba a punto de acercarse y preguntarle que si estaba bien, pero su Padre la toma de la mano para que saliera.

—Perdóname, hija—dijo ella, mientras miraba como Hinata lse marchaba sin entender nada.

...

Hinata entra en pánico.

Mira como su Padre la tiene sujeta de la mano y la conduce hacia su Auto sin voltearla a ver.

—¡Para! ¡Me estas lastimando!—Chilló ella, intentando por todos los medios posibles soltarse. Hace una mueca de dolor cuando el tacón se atora con algo y hace que su pie se doble.—¡Ay!

Su Padre, sin darle mucha importancia , le abre la puerta para que entre, pero Hinata niega con la cabeza y pide ayuda.

Hiashi la arrojó sin ninguna delicadeza. Le azotó la puerta y la cierra con seguro gracias al comando de voz. Hinata ya no podía respirar. Todo su mundo se ha desmoronado en segundos. Su vida a dado una vuelta de 360 grados y no sabe si para bien o para mal.

La segundo opción califica para la situación.

Su celular vibra.

Lo saca de inmediato de su bolso—con las manos temblorosas y sorbiendo por la nariz— y su cuerpo se hundió de felicidad cuando el nombre de «Naruto» centellea en la pantalla.

Desliza el dedo por la pantalla.

—¿Hinata?

Hinata gimió cuando escucho esa vos, estaba a punto de decirle que la ayudara, pero su Padre arrojo el teléfono al Jardín.

—¡¿Qué me vas hacer?!—Le chilla Hinata, intentando abrir la puerta—. ¡Papá, por favor! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Para qué es esta cena?!

Hiashi suelta un suspiro, ve por el espejo retrovisor y empieza a conducir por las calles.

—¡Papá, por favor! ¿Qué quieres...?

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez!—Espeta Hiashi, para el Auto sin siquiera mirar si vienen autos y toma un puñado del cabello de Hinata sin ninguna delicadeza.—¡No grites! ¿Vale?

Hinata cerró los ojos y asiente mordiéndose el labio.

—Bien.

Hiashi la soltó y eso hace que se pegue con el vidrio del Auto. Hinata se toca la parte herida y empieza a llorar despacio. No sabe qué hacer, todo le duele y solo quiere irse ya a cualquier parte del Mundo.

A la mierda los estudios. A la mierda la Familia. A la mierda todo.

Hinata suelta un suspiro y pega su frente en el vidrio del Auto sin hacer nada. Llora cuando se da cuenta que siempre ha sido así desde el principio, gracias a la manipulación de su Familia.


	12. SIMPLE EMPAREJAMIENTO

SIMPLES EMPAREJAMIENTOS

* * *

No hablaron en todo el trayecto.

La situación era incomoda y Hinata estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Su Padre, de vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo y negaba con la cabeza. Eso a Hinata le afectaba más. Nunca había conocido la faceta de su Padre que huso en ella en menos de media hora, todo parecía tan falso y enardecedor para sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué planea? ¿Es acaso que siempre nos ha mentido a las tres?

Sus pensamientos se esfuman cuando su Padre se aclara la garganta y se para en un callejón con poca iluminación.

Hinata pasa saliva con dificultad cuando ve a su Padre apretar el volante muy fuerte.

La ve de reojo y Hinata da un respingo.

Ella empieza a buscar algo para cuando la situación se ponga fea.

—Conocerás a tu esposo hoy—declara Hiashi, con voz tranquilizadora.

Tan tranquilizadora que si no fuese por aquel momento, Hinata, se lo hubiera creído por completo. Soltó el envase de una botella para limpiar el reposadero del Auto cuando el shock de aquellas palabras la golpeó repentinamente.

—¿Esposo?—Repite.

Hiashi asintió y prendió el Auto.

—Sí, tú esposo. Lo _conozco_ y es un gran muchacho.

Hinata apretó sus manos en puños, pero después los afloja y empieza a reír. ¡A reír! Como si tuviera tiempo reteniendo esas risas, como si nunca hubiese reído, pero la verdad es que se está burlando de su Padre.

Es una broma.

 _Es una maldita broma,_ piensa, _no me pueden hacer esto…_

Se detiene cuando Hiashi no la mira y ni hace nada para decirle que es una broma de muy mal gusto.

Ve con profundo odio a su Padre, toma la botella que ha dejado caer en menos de cinco minutos al piso y se la arroja a su padre en la cabeza para después gritar:

—¡¿Cómo carajos me dices eso así tan fácil?! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! ¡Déjame bajar! ¡Ayuda!

Hiashi se toca la frente y gruñe cuando la sangre empieza a caer a los asientos. Hinata deja de moverse cuando su Padre la agarra del cuello.

—Lo hice por tu bien—le dice, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Mi socio me pidió que te casaras con su hijo para unir a nuestras familias. Hoy lo conocerás. Planearas tu boda y te casaras en menos de cinco meses.

La suelta y empieza a andar y pasar semáforos.

Hinata deja escapar un par de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—Hinata se lleva sus manos a su cabello—. Te obedecía en todo, los ayudaba en todo lo que podía, hacia todo lo que me decían… ¿y así me pagan?

—Lo hice por tu bien, él no puede casarse con otra porque tú eres la indicada.

—¡Eso no viene al caso!—Le espeta, suelta un suspiro y añade:—¿Y si no queremos casarnos?

Hiashi suelta una carcajada.

—Están obligados a casarse de todos modos. ¿O es que ya no quieres ir a Grecia…?

Hinata intentó en sonar amenazante y por poco lo logra.

—Me puedo ir si yo quiero. Me puedo escapar en el momento que me pidas que me abaje de este Auto. ¿Es que no eres lis…?

—No—Hiashi niega con la cabeza cuando la interrumpe—. No te puedes ir hasta que seas mayor de edad.

—Falta un año.

—Y cinco meses para la Boda—Hiashi la ve de reojo y continua:—tengo todo planeado, hija.

Hinata palideció por completo.

—¡Llévame a casa…!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El Auto se detuvo enfrente de un lujoso Restaurante.

Hinata se aferra a su cinturón de seguridad, pero su agarre se va aflojando cuando su padre la toma de la muñeca y empieza a doblarla. Se suelta con muecas y con lágrimas en todo su bello rostro. Hiashi cerró la puerta y trota por enfrente del Auto; llega hasta la puerta de Hinata y le abre.

Hinata no lo mira.

—Vamos, bájate, Hinata…—la orden en la vos de su Padre la hiso temblar—. Ahora.

Hinata suelta un suspiro, se acomoda el vestido para bajarse y toma el brazo de su Padre cuando se lo ofrece. Empiezan a caminar por una alfombra azul fuerte y hace el intento de no salir corriendo.

—Quítate las lágrimas, te ves peor que tu Madre.

Hinata lo ve de reojo con odio.

Hace apenas una hora le había dicho que se miraba hermosa.

Se muerde el labio cuando el muy desgraciado de su Padre sonríe cuando entran al Restaurante. Hinata se quita las lágrimas, sonríe como puede y ve hacia todos lados para buscar una salida de emergencia, pero sus planes se fueron al carajo cuando un camarero los dirigió hacia un ascensor de vidrio.

Entran y un silencio incomodo se extiende por varios minutos.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 12.

La inmensa tención que palpaba en el aire desapareció cuando dejaron el ascensor y empezaron a caminar hacia donde el camarero los llevaba.

Llegan a un área que está completamente sola, con vidrios dando una vista espectacular de la ciudad y con un hombre al fondo hablando por teléfono y tomando una copa de vino.

—Tengo que ir al baño—espeta Hinata, soltándose antes de que su Padre la retuviera.

Pudo escuchar las réplicas de su Padre detrás de ella cuando salió corriendo.

Mira a todas partes y se encuentra con un balcón elegante. Va hacia ahí y abre las cortinas de un color rojo vino. Se acerca a la barandilla y pasa saliva con dificultad; ve hacia al frente y empieza a tomar aire y soltarlo.

—¿Le molesta el humo?

Hinata se lleva su mano al corazón, no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba ahí antes de que llegara.

—No…—se relame los labios y voltea hacia el hombre—… no me molesta…

Hinata abre los ojos como platos. El chico sonríe y asiente a la vez que suelta el humo de sus cigarrillos. El chico le da la espalda y se ve a la perfección que trae puesto un traje blanco y su cabello rubio alborotado…

—¿Naruto?

El chico se voltea completamente y enarca una ceja.

—Perdón…—coloca sus manos en su traje—, ¿te conozco?

Hinata se cruza de brazos.

—Tonto—le espeta—, soy yo, Naruto.

Naruto ladea la cabeza como un cachorro y en segundos sonríe.

—¡Hinata! Joder, lo siento, no te reconocí—. Niega con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que observa—, te ves hermosa…

—Gracias.

Y se quedan en silencio.

Hinata se muerde el labio, Naruto solo la mira con una sonrisa. Hinata camina hasta ponerse enfrente de él cuando ya no soporta el silencio y lo abraza.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento—decía una y otra vez Hinata en el pecho de Naruto.—Me comporte como una idiota. Lo siento. Lo siento…

Naruto ríe, pero se detiene por completo cuando Hinata lo aprieta más. El rubio posa su mano en la cintura de Hinata, da una última calada a su cigarrillo y se agacha para estar enfrente del rostro de Hinata.

—Te perdono. Te perdono. Te perdono—dice, acariciando la mejilla de Hinata y haciéndole cosquillas. Hinata ríe y abre sus ojos para después colocar su mano en la mejilla del rubio.—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acosándome? ¿Buscándome? ¿Persiguiéndome?

Hinata ríe y niega con la cabeza. Pero se pone tensa cuando recuerda todas estas últimas horas. Se separa de Naruto y agacha la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—Naruto enarca una ceja—. Sabes que te dije jugando…

—No es eso—interrumpe Hinata—… yo…

—¿Tú que, Hinata?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y pudo ver como Naruto palidecía por completo.

—Vine con mi Padre a… —la peli azul cierra los ojos cuando el nudo en su garganta se hace insoportable—… conocer a mi Prometido.

Naruto abre los ojos.

—Woo…—Naruto levanta sus manos y da dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Hinata intenta explicarle la situación—. Tú y tu novio si se toman las cosas enserio. Jamás me lo imagine… woo—niega con la cabeza a la vez que aprieta los ojos y levanta su cabeza segundos después.— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿16? ¿17? ¿21?

Hinata estaba a punto de gritarle que la dejase hablar, pero una voz la interrumpió.

—17—. Contestó una vos grave desde atrás de los dos chicos. Naruto se tensó de inmediato y Hinata también lo hiso cuando observó a su Padre al lado del hombre.—¿Ya se conocen…?

—¿Qué quieres, Padre?—Espeta Naruto.

El hombre con los ojos más hermosos del mundo sonríe y señala a Hinata.

—Ella es la chica que elegí para tu esposa.

—¿Qué?—Susurró Naruto, observando a Hinata y a su Padre a intervalos—. Es una maldita broma, ¿verdad?

—No—. Interrumpe Hiashi, mira a su Hija, que esta pálida, y continua:—Hinata, él es Naruto Uzumaki. Tu prometido.


	13. SIMPLE PREJUICIO

SIMPLES PREJUICIOS

* * *

 **S** e quedaron en un incómodo silencio cuando sus Padres se marcharon a la mesa para poder platicar y decidir cómo será la Boda de sus dos hijos.

Hinata tenía los brazos cruzados, se mordía el labio y miraba las cortinas como si fuesen a darle las respuestas de lo que está pasando.

En cambio, Naruto, contemplaba la iluminada Ciudad, en silencio, esperando a que Hinata reaccionara y… exactamente no sabe que más.

La ve de reojo y un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo cuando la ve temblar por aguantarse el llanto. Se acerca. Coloca su mano en el hombro desnudo de Hinata con mucho cuidado, pero ella se aleja de inmediato.

—Perdón…—dice él, con susurros apenas audibles—. Yo… no… sabía nada de esto, Hinata.

La pequeña Hyuga se da la vuelta, ve a Naruto molesta y levanta su mano para propinarle un buen golpe. Pero no lo hizo. Apretó sus ojos, su boca, y poco a poco baja su mano izquierda.

 _No vale la pena_ , se dice a sí misma.

Naruto solo pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Papá me dijo que no te conocía—le espeta Hinata, segundos después de otro incomodo silencio—, pero estaba mintiendo. Te conocía. Él te conocía incluso antes de que llegaras a la escuela…, o cuando te dije esas horribles cosas… ¡incluso cuando la Maestra Colette te pidiera que fueses mi tutor en Ingles! —Se ríe al recordar cuando le contó a su Padre de ese Tema—. Que tonta soy…

Naruto niega con la cabeza, toma la mano de Hinata, pero la suelta de inmediato cuando ella hace una mueca.

—¿Qué mierda?—Naruto ve a Hinata, toma de nuevo su mano, pero ella no lo mira a los ojos cuando él voltea la palma de su mano y ve los moretones que se están formando—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Pero la Hyuga aprieta su boca en una fina línea.

—¿Quién fue, Hinata?

Naruto la suelta cuando se da cuenta.

—¿Tu Padre?—Le dice, casi suplicándole que lo mire y haciendo todo lo posible para no abrazarla como hace menos de quince minutos—. Mierda, fue tu maldito Padre.

Hinata se quita las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

—Que ironía. Tú también eres un maldito.

Naruto da dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo no te e golpeado…

—No—lo interrumpe, levantando su rostro en alto y tratando con todo su ser para que esos ojos azules no le impidan seguir.—No me golpeaste, pero me has mentido desde el principio. Que, en este momento, es como si lo hubieses hecho.

La peli azul toma su vestido, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—Naruto corre para detenerla, se coloca enfrente de ella y su respiración se distorsiona cuando Hinata no lo observa a los ojos—. Sé que estas molesta, que me odias y que a veces no me soportas, pero…. déjame explicarte como pasó todo… esto.

—No gracias. Ya me imagino las "cosas" que tuvieron que pasar para que llegáramos a "esto".

Hinata le da la vuelta a Naruto, abre las cortinas, pero se queda a medio camino cuando Naruto le dice aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué?—Chilló Hinata, se da la vuelta y cualquier rastro del Naruto que ruega ha desaparecido por completo.

—Si quieres acabar este matrimonio tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Como un equipo. Como dos personas que ya no quieres ser manipulados. ¿O es acaso que solo eres la única maldita victima aquí?

—Yo…

—Vez…—le espeta Naruto, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo piensas en ti, en lo que te pasó, pero no piensas en tu hermana o en tu madre. Inclusive de tu familia.

Hinata ve al rubio y no dice nada porque tiene razón. Cierra los ojos y las fotografías de su familia aparecen y desaparecen para dejar paso a los recuerdos más preciados de su hermana y Madre.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Naruto se muerde su labio.

—Primero: olvidar el pasado, si, actué mal y todo ese embrollo, pero lo hice porque pensé que estaba bien lo que hacía.

Hinata asintió y levantó su dedo índice.

—Quiero recobrar ese tema en menos de una semana, ¿vale?

Naruto asiente con determinación y continúa:

—Segundo y último lugar: actuar conforme a nuestros instintos.

—¿Solo eso?—Preguntó Hinata, confundida.

—Solo eso.

—No tienes un plan, ¿verdad?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y resopla cuando Naruto sonríe y dice:

—No. No lo tengo, pero ya vendrá algo…

…

 **L** os dos chicos llegan a su lugar correspondiente en esa amplia mesa.

Minato, el Padre de Naruto, como todo un caballero, ayudó a Hinata a sentarse moviendo la silla hacia atrás. Hinata se sonroja y hace el intento de hacer una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Muy apenas lo logra.

—¿Ya se conocen?—Pregunta Minato, cuando se desabotonó su traje y se sentó al lado de su Hijo.

Naruto se removió inquieto en su silla y asiente.

—¿Es acaso Hinata el motivo de mandarme a esa Escuela, Padre?

Hinata tembló cuando escuchó su nombre en aquella conversación, levantó su rostro de los cubiertos costosos y no le sorprendió que Naruto la mirase también, pero disimuladamente para saber si ella escuchaba.

—Hijo mío…—Minato apretó el hombro de Naruto con una sonrisa, pero él rápidamente se quitó y se aclaró la garganta—… Me conoces muy bien.

Y se quedan en un silencio incómodo.

Hiashi lo quería invadir, pero el mesero llegó. Cada quien pidió diferentes plantos y postres como también vinos para brindar este «maravilloso»acontecimiento.

—Y cuéntame, Hinata…—Dice Minato, aclarándose la garganta, dejando a un lado el menú y mirando a Hinata con una media sonrisa—. ¿Cuánto es tu promedio en la Escuela?

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y buscó ayuda en Naruto, él se encoje de hombros.

—9.9, Señor.

Minato frunció el ceño.

—¿Y porque no diez?

—Pues…—Hinata empieza a jugar con su servilleta—, no soy muy buena en Ingles.

Minato sonríe ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Enserio? Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, Naruto sabe Ingles—lo mira y continúa:—a Naruto le encantaría ayudarte en esa clase, ¿verdad?

—De hecho era su Tutor—contesta Naruto—, pero hubo problemas…

—Pero nada que no se resuelva o se perdone—interrumpe Hiashi, tomando de la mano a Hinata—. ¿Verdad?

—Si Hinata quiere, lo hare sin dudarlo…

Y de un momento a otro todos los de ahí presentes la miraron inquisitivamente.

Hinata se sonroja de a poco.

—Por mi está bien, no hay problema. Gracias.

—¿Entonces me perdonas?

Hinata miró de reojo a su Padre, pero lo deja de observar cuando este la mira serio. Empieza a jugar con sus manos en un gesto nervioso. No pensaba que Naruto diría enfrente de todos ellos, intencionalmente o no, que lo perdonara por lo que le oculto en estos meses. Suelta un suspiro, y sin darle tanta importancia, toma la mano de Naruto entre los plantos y copas para susurrar:

—Te perdono.

Y sin más los hombres sonrieron y sus ojos brillaron de emoción por que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

…

—¿Y si ya se perdonaron porque Hinata no viene el viernes con nosotros a comer?—Pregunta Minato, mirando su plato que ha llegado y tomando su copa de vino—. Quiero que mi esposa te conozca. No te preocupes, le encantaras. Te lo aseguro.

Hinata tomó los cubiertos y ve a su Padre como si estuviese pidiendo permiso. El asintió de inmediato. Hinata se controló para no bufar y espetarle todas sus verdades enfrente de las personas que tenía como acompañantes. Y sonríe para sus adentros cuando Naruto esconde una carcajada, lo supo porque la copa que tenía en su boca hizo ruidos extraños.

—Eso sería perfecto, señor, gracias.

…

—Me encantó conocerte, Hinata—dice Minato, efusivamente y estrechando su gran mano en la pequeña de la Hyuga.

—Lo mismo digo.

Hinata sonríe, mira a Naruto y este le hace señas de que vaya a su lado.

—Entonces nos vemos el viernes, ¿vale?

—Si.

Minato le da un último apretón y va hacia Hiashi que habla por teléfono en la salida del Restaurante. Hinata se acerca y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. Los dos ven como poco a poco Minato da distancia para poder hablar.

Hinata y Naruto se quedan solos.

Naruto agacha su cabeza y mira a una Hinata que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Le besa la frente y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

—Te voy a golpear…—dice Hinata, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin abrir los ojos—… te quedaras sin hijos.

Naruto se detiene y se queda serio.

Hinata abre un ojo y ve la seriedad del Uzumaki. Suelta una carcajada y abraza a Naruto por la cintura. Ya no le halla forma a todo esto, a lo que tratan de hacer con los dos, a lo que exactamente quieren hacer. Solo quiere olvidarse de todo, tener una oportunidad con Naruto y no desperdiciarla.

Enamorarse.

Así le llama Luna a lo que quiere en su vida.

—Te prometo que no te fallere, que saldremos de esta y que ya no seré tan odioso contigo…—le dice Naruto, mirándola de reojo y acariciándole las mejillas—. Te lo prometo.

Y Naruto hablaba enserio. Él es un Uzumaki y los Uzumaki siempre cumplen sus promesas. Pase lo que pase.


	14. SIMPLES COMPLEMENTOS

SIMPLES COMPLEMENTOS

* * *

 **E** sa noche solo abrió la puerta de su casa, pasó de largo a su Madre que intentaba abrazarla y subió las escaleras casi corriendo cuando su Padre le llama.

Quería gritar que la dejasen en paz cuando escuchó claramente como sus Padres corrían hacia ella, pero solo dio un portazo y colocó el seguro a su puerta para que nadie entrara sin su consentimiento a su habitación.

Se dejó caer a su cama, tomó su cojín favorito y se lo colocó en su cabeza cuando su Padre intentó abrir la puerta a gritos y golpes que resuenan en su habitación por horas.

…

Hinata estaba sudando.

Como si fuese un detective de películas bajaba las escaleras de su casa, miraba hacia todos lados como si en cualquier momento hombres de negro dispararían en contra de ella y la mataran por ser descubierta. Tiene su mochila entre sus brazos y aguanta la respiración para que sus Padres no se enteren de que ella por fin haya salido de su habitación después de una semana en "cautiverio".

Era viernes, por lo que significaba ir a la casa de su… de su… ¿prometido?

Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en hacer esa salida triunfal.

La casa está en un total silencio, solo se puede escuchar la manecilla del reloj principal de la casa y a su Madre preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

Se mordió su labio cuando pisó el último escalón, respira a trompicones cuando está en la alfombra y toma la perilla de la puerta; la puerta se abre. La pequeña Hyuga suelta un suspiro, estaba a punto de abrir completamente la puerta, pero su hermana pequeña viene corriendo hacia ella, con su pequeña mochila en el hombro, su lonchera en la mano y su diente flojo a la vista.

Hinata, rápidamente, le hace señas para que no hable y Hanabi obedece y suelta risillas como si estuvieran compartiendo un gran secreto.

Hinata sale de su casa, con una Hanabi guardando su lonchera con dificultad en su mochila y chillando porque no puede hacerlo.

Hinata sonrió, tomo la lonchera entre sus manos y espero a que la castaña bajita abriera su mochila y depositara esa lonchera de una caricatura en donde corresponde.

Giraron en la esquina.

La peli azul pudo respirar mejor y se sentía segura… libre para ser exactos.

—¿Estas enojada con nuestros Padres?—Cuestionó Hanabi, acomodándose un mechón castaño atrás de oreja por el viento fuerte.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—No…—dudó ella—…. Bueno, mucho la verdad.

Hanabi se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hicieron?—Demandó saber Hanabi.

Hinata negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba a Hanabi de la mano para que caminara, Hanabi protestó haciéndose la difícil pero después camino con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Un celular timbro.

No era el de Hinata porque el de ella está en el jardín mojado por las lluvias que han ocurrido últimamente.

Hanabi sacó su celular de una bolsita secreta su celular, frunció el ceño, con el dedo índice haciendo un círculo se lo llevó a su oreja y dijo:

—Mamá, estoy bien, estoy en la escuela. Adiós.

Hinata abrió la boca, incrédula y mirando a su hermana de 9 años con miedo. Sabía que Hanabi tenía una mente increíble, no piensa como los niños de su edad, no, ella piensa y actúa como uno de 18 años.

Y retar a su Madre y Padre es su pasatiempo favorito.

—Estarás castigada un mes, ¿lo sabes?—Informó la Hyuga mayor, escuchando los bullicios de la escuela de Hanabi—. Llámale y pídele perdón.

—No—Hanabi sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me contaras que paso sí o no, _Hina_?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, se agachó hasta la altura de su hermana y peinó ese largo flequillo en donde debe estar.

—Ellos tomaron una decisión… incorrecta.

Hanabi colocó sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de Hinata, apretándolas y acariciándolas como si fuesen algo increíble, pero para Hanabi lo eran. Amaba a su hermana más que a nada del mundo, quería ser como ella: linda, con ese cabello largo y lista como nadie. Es su ejemplo a seguir. Su inspiración. Su todo.

—¿Y esa decisión incorrecta fue…?

Un timbre la interrumpió y Hinata agradeció en silencio por eso.

—Nos vemos—dijo Hinata, dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana y riéndose cuando ella frunce el ceño y hace cara de asco.

A Hanabi le gustaba que ella hiciera eso, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—Te quiero—continuó Hinata, sonriéndole.

Hanabi se sonrojó.

—Yo mucho más.

Y salió corriendo por el patio de su escuela.

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia el Instituto, pensando y preguntándose cosas que van a otras y sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Camina en modo zombi y sin mirar a nadie, solo pensando las posibilidades de salir de esto.

Miró de reojo cuando un Auto negro no la dejaba de perseguir desde hace una cuadra, se mordió el labio y caminó más rápido, cruzó una esquina y un pitido le hiso dar un respingo de muerte.

Miró sobre sus hombros y Naruto estaba sentado en el Lamborghini, presumiéndolo, y sonriendo como él sabe hacerlo.

Hinata se sonrojó y se preguntó mentalmente de dónde demonios, él, aparece coches ante ella.

—¿Te llevo?—Preguntó Naruto, colocándose al lado de Hinata.

Ella asiente, camina hacia el lado del copiloto y deposita sus cosas debajo de sus pies; se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y Naruto arranca como si quisiera chocar.

—Ve despacio, nos mataras—demandó Hinata, aferrando sus manos al cinturón y con su cabello volando por los aires.

Se "despeinó" totalmente.

Naruto la miró de reojo, sonrió y entrelazo su mano libre con la de ella.

"Si Hanabi estuviera aquí…", pensó Hinata, mordiéndose el labio cuando Naruto llevo su palma a su boca para besarla, "… hubiera dicho que somos Goals"

Negó con la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!"

…

—¿Cómo… como tomaste todo esto?—Interrogó Naruto, en medio del campus de la escuela y mordiendo su labio.

Hinata juega con las manos de Naruto y se encoje de hombros.

Se había dado cuenta de que Naruto no le ha preguntado nada sobre "¿Dónde estuviste toda esta semana y porque no has venido a clases?".

Aunque Naruto lo sabía.

Hablaron por Facebook noche y día y sin darse cuenta se conocieron un poco más e incluso hicieron una video llamada con Luna y Sasori sobre lo que ha pasado en la escuela últimamente.

Nada nuevo.

—Hu… bueno… no se… ¿mal?

No quería mirarlo a los ojos, eso no era lo que quería decir.

—No… yo… Naruto… es…

—¿Tan malo soy para ti?—Interrumpió él, alejando sus manos de las de Hinata y frunciendo el ceño.

Él lo sabía, sabía que no merecía a Hinata, por varias razones, pero ahí estaba… enfrente de ella, sentados en el pasto y esperando a que la campana sonara para que ambos fueran a sus respectivas clases.

—No, tú eres perfecto y lo sabes, no sé porque me haces decírtelo. Es solo que…—Hinata se lleva una mano a su rostro y la abaja para poder observar a nadie—… es que… esto está mal. Nuestros Padres están locos… y… y… yo quiero acabar mis estudios.

Naruto tomó de nuevo las manos de Hinata.

—Si nos casamos no te hará falta nada, te lo aseguro.

—Exacto—Hinata miró a Naruto—, si NOS casamos.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Hinata se levantó y Naruto también.

—¡Lo dices como si fuéramos a comer y no a casarnos!—Exclamó ella—. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa MATRIMONIO?

Naruto se alejó de ella un poco.

—Significa para siempre, estar siempre juntos…— Hinata dudó— bueno no significa eso, pera te da una idea de mi maldito punto.

Naruto asintió y volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Nos podemos divorciar—soltó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Venga, nena, ¿acaso no lo habías pensado? La lista de la relación eres tú, no yo.

Hinata sonrió mordaz.

—¿Divorciar? ¿Dices?—Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Nuestros Padres darían su vida para que nosotros dos nos casemos, eso no puede ser posible y lo sabes.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué demonios quieres que yo haga?

Hinata no contestó.

Naruto levanta sus manos en rendición y se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero se queda quieto cuando esas palabras resuenan en sus oídos.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Naruto?

Ella se posicionó enfrente de él y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de este, estaba caliente esa zona y las manos de Hinata temblaron y mordió su labio.

—Aléjate de mí, Naruto—soltó de nuevo sin pensarlo siquiera—. Nos gustamos, pero no quiero que por culpa de ese Matrimonio acabe con lo nuestro. ¿Quieres vivir con una persona que solo te gusta y no con el amor de tu vida? ¿Qué tal si te cansas de mí? ¿De que algún día los dos discutamos por la situación que llevo a casarnos y nos reprochemos el uno al otro? ¿Te gustaría eso? Porque a mí no, me asusta pensar eso.

—Pero… yo…

—Solo alejémonos del uno al otro…

—No me alejare de ti, estaría loco si lo hiciera—interrumpió Naruto— me gustas, me encantas… desde que te vi por primera vez. No se cómo explicarlo, pero ten por seguro que… me gustas mucho.

Naruto colocó sus grandes brazos en la cintura de Hinata y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Naruto no mentía en decir aquellas palabras, eran ciertas.

Ver a Hinata Hyuga por primera vez, y no en una fotografía en una carpeta, lo volvió loco. Era tan pequeña en aquella banca, tan linda cuando se sonrojó al verlo por primera vez y tan malditamente sexi cuando lo amenazaba en no tener hijos.

Si, era muy masoquista.

Quiso alejarse de ella, lo pensó varias veces, pero no lo logró.

Se dio cuenta de que tenían tantas cosas en común—aunque ella no lo supiera en este momento—. Naruto ama la música de los 90, la música clásica y el arte como Hinata. Su película favorita era Tarzan y la de ella también. El color que odiaba con todo su ser era el café como también lo odiaba Hinata. Adoraba los dulces Mexicanos como ella. Quería viajar para conocer el mundo y ser libre como Hinata quería hacerlo, ¿Qué hay más que decir? Eran el uno para el otro aunque sus personalidades eran distintas, pero eso los complementaba perfectamente.

Acaricio su cuello con su Nariz. Era tan pequeña en su brazo… y es ahí donde se dio cuenta de que tenía que proteger. De su Padre, de _su_ propio Padre y de todo el mundo.

—Estaremos bien, Hinata, algo se nos ocurrirá—musitó Naruto, despegándose de ella y sonriéndole.

Hinata asintió varias veces y le dio un beso en la barbilla al rubio.

—Es cierto, Naruto, tú deberías ser el listo en la relación y no yo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza carcajeándose, tomo de nuevo la cintura de Hinata y la cargo en un fuerte abrazo; sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando Hinata lo abrazo tan bien con mucha fuerza.

El timbre sonó y alumnos salían a respirar un poco de aire fresco y sin Matemáticas de por medio.

—Tengo que irme—dijo ella, tratando de bajarse por su cuenta—.Llegare tarde, Naruto, suéltame.

El rubio la obedeció a regañadientes. Hinata tomó su mochila de pasto y se la colocó en un hombro. Miró de nuevo a Naruto y dijo:

—Nos vemos en la salida, ¿vale? No te vayas sin mi…

Naruto asintió.

Hinata sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a su salón.

—¡Como todo el mundo sabe que nos casaremos ya puedo hacer esto!—Gritó Naruto a sus espaldas.

Hinata juro que se había escuchado en todas partes y hasta hizo ecos. La pequeña Hyuga se sonrojó, miró de reojo a todo el mundo y estos estaban en plan "no me jodas, no me jodas".

Se dio la vuelta, para decirle que se callara no obstante preguntó:

—¿Hacer qu—…?

Pero los labios de Naruto estaban ya en sus labios antes de acabar su pregunta, Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos y los cerró cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto.

Naruto profundizo más y más el beso que hasta Hinata se sintió mareada cuando se separaron.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió y abrazó a Naruto.


	15. SIMPLES SONROJOS

SIMPLES SONROJOS

* * *

 **H** inata tiene su rostro sonrojado.

No quiere mirar a nadie que no sea Naruto.

Sabe a la perfección que esos timbres de mensajes en los celulares han informado por todo el campus lo que acaba de pasar hace menos de cinco minutos.

¿Acaso le tomaron fotos? ¿Videos? ¡Y sin su consentimiento!

Niega con la cabeza y muerde su labio mirando el pasto.

Estaba a punto de mirar a Naruto en forma de " _si no corres inmediatamente en un minuto, esto se acaba aquí_ ", sin embargo, se quedó atónita cuando Naruto entrelazó su mano con la de ella y empiezan a caminar hacia la entrada del Instituto.

—¿Qué haces?—Musitó ella, observando a Naruto colocarse unos lentes negros.

—Nada, ¿y tú?

Hinata rodó los ojos y golpeó a Naruto en el estómago.

—No estoy Jugando, Naruto—contratacó Hinata—, ¿Qué tratas de haces?

Naruto se detuvo, se puso enfrente de ella y enarcó una ceja.

—Hago lo que cualquier prometido haría—sonríe—, haciendo las cosas bien.

…

Hinata una vez más esta sonrojada.

Cuando se despidió de Naruto, después de rogarle que la dejase de abrazar y besar en la mejilla, fue a su primera clase a paso apresurado.

Llegó.

Desde el principio sabía que algo andaba mal, todos sus compañeros de clases estaban en su celular y exclamaban a los cuatro vientos un "¡No puede ser cierto!" "Es Photoshop, seguro" y más idioteces.

Hablaban de Naruto y ella, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Caminó hacia su lugar con el ceño fruncido, se sentó y rápidamente la bombardearon con preguntas estúpidas y una que otra incomoda.

—¿Cuándo te casa con Naruto?

—¿Estas embarazada?

—¿Nos invitaran a su boda?

—¡¿Te casaras con Naruto?!

Hinata trataba por todos los medios posibles irse a otro lugar, pero no lo lograba porque no la dejaban pasar.

—¡Jóvenes!—Exclamó el Profesor de Física colocando su maletín en la mesa—. ¡Dejen a la Señora Uzumaki en paz, por dios!

Hinata fulminó con la mirada a su profesor.

Él no lo noto, solo le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en forma de "no me agradezcas nada, estoy aquí para eso".

Todos se dispersaron y la clase empezó.

…

En todas las clases las "chicas" no dejaban de observar a Hinata como si fuese una persona de lo más fenomenal que hay en la tierra.

Está en su casillero, sacando sus libretas para las tres últimas horas y esperando a una Luna que no ha visto todo el día.

Eso le preocupa.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su celular y frunció el ceño.

Luna siempre estaba ahí primero para esperarla e irse a comer, pero en esta ocasión no.

Le llamó 5 veces, pero no contestó.

Hinata toma su mochila, corrió un campus entero y llegó hasta el Gimnasio; esta solitario, no hay nadie, pero puede escuchar como un balón cae en repetidas ocasiones.

Se asoma por la puerta y puede ver una figura alta, con su melena castaña en un bonito moño y arrojando pelota tras pelota.

—Luna…—musitó la Hyuga, caminando hacia su mejor amiga.

Pudo ver de reojo que Sasori estaba ahí, observando a su novia entrenar, pero se fue para dejarlas solas…

— ¡Luna!–Continuó Hinata—: ¡Por dios, me preocupe por ti! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ven! ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Tú no?

Hinata levantó su cabeza y sonrió.

Luna la miró de reojo, dejó caer el balón y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada.

—¿Luna?—Susurró muy audiblemente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Luna…?

Luna se detuvo por breves instantes antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Hinata con pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?—Espetó ella, fría, sin ningún atisbo de dulzura como comúnmente es ella—. ¿He? ¡No te escucho, Hinata!

Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Te lo iba a decir en cualquier momento, es solo que…

—¿Qué?—Interrumpió la castaña, apretando las manos y caminando hacia Hinata—. ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amiga?

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga desde siempre!

Luna hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo, ya no quiero serlo si me sigues ocultando las cosas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Hinata tembló cuando dijo:

—Mi Padre me está obligando a casarme con Naruto, yo no quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada. Sé que te enteraste primero por otra persona que ha subido la foto de Naruto y mía en Facebook que por mí, lo siento, me daba vergüenza decírtelo. Suficiente tienes con tu torneo en un par de días…

No continuó porque Luna la abrazó y lloró como una niña pequeña en el hombro de Hinata.

—Lo siento, soy tan tonta, pensé… pensé… muchas cosas feas—Luna sorbió por la nariz—… soy una estúpida.

Hinata rio.

—Lo eres, pero así te quiero—la estrujó más y luna también rio—. Yo también tengo la culpa, tenía que haberte dicho desde hace una semana, lo siento, Luna…

Luna negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

—No, no, no. Yo metí la pata. Tú también, las dos estamos perdonadas—Luna acaricio el cabello de Hinata—. Solo una cosa te pido y quiero que la cumplas…

—¿Y eso es…?

—No vuelvas a esconder nada, ni a mí y ni a quien te quiere, para eso estamos todos aquí porque te queremos, para ayudarte y protegerte también, ¿lo entiendes?

Hinata asintió.

—Lo entiendo, perdón.

Y se abrazaron de nuevo.

…

Las clases se fueron volando.

Hinata está en su casillero esperando sola a Naruto porque su mejor amiga se había marchado con su equipo—y novio— al Gimnasio de la Universidad de al lado para poder entrenar mejor.

En una semana se vienen las semifinales y Luna aprovechó eso para que el entrenador Rush le hiciera ese favor (de buscar una cancha en perfectas condiciones) después de una semana de imploraciones y lloriqueos por parte de ella.

Silbidos, gruñidos por parte del equipo de futbol, gritos fangirl ocasionaron que Hinata dejase de ver el "directo" en Facebook que hacia Luna por su celular para mirar hacia el frente.

Naruto venía hacia ella, con una sonrisa mordaz cuando miraba a su "amigos" del equipo de americano y como si en el mundo no pasara nada.

Llevaba puesto una camiseta gris que se adhería a su pecho, pantalones negros, botas cafés militares y como olvidar sus lentes negros puestos.

"Al menos tengo un esposo guapo", pensó Hinata, sonriendo cuando Naruto le regalo un casto beso en su mejilla y entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento y Hinata sentía todo su cuerpo tembloroso.

Su cabeza solo repetía una y otra vez que iba a conocer a la Madre de Naruto, pero, después de controlar bien su respiración y de que Naruto le haya sonreído tan perfectamente para que no se preocupara, se controló un poco y se dijo así misma que no era tan malo… ¿oh si?

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento.

Naruto abrió la puerta de Hinata y esta se sonrojo cuando aplausos de jóvenes por todos lados empezaron a escucharse.

Se controló.

Naruto se subió a su lado, y antes de que el rubio prendiera el Auto, dijo:

—Naruto… me gusta cuando eres caballeroso conmigo, pero, ¿podrías no hacerlo en la escuela?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué…?

Hinata negó y miro hacia el frente, pero fue poco porque una gran mano se colocó en su mentón e hizo que mirara a Naruto a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?—Repitió el rubio

—No me gusta que me miren, Naruto.

Él sonrió y acarició levemente la mejilla de la Hyuga.

—Bueno—se encoje de hombros—, pero a mí si me gusta mirarte.

Prendió el Auto, sin decir nada más, y salieron de la Escuela.

Naruto después de quince minutos prendió la radio y empezó a cantar canciones Japonesas de una que otra banda que Hinata conocía, como: _"BIA4", "THE TRAX", "A PINK" "DESTROSE", "Blosck B"_ entre otras bandas nuevas del año.

Estuvieron media hora en la Autopista y Naruto se detuvo a comprar comida rápida en un McDonald's, Hinata tuvo que darle de comer al Uzumaki para que este no quitara la atención a la autopista y no chocar y morir jóvenes.

Otra media hora en la autopista.

Hinata ya estaba hecha un caos y se mordió el dedo pulgar cuando salieron de la Ciudad.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó ella, sonando casual y no desesperada por saberlo.

Naruto la miró de reojo y sonrió.

—A Osaka.

—¿Tu casa está en el bosque?—Musitó Hinata, sin poder creérselo. Naruto asiente—. Jamás me lo imagine.

—Bueno… más bien es una casa de campo, Papá hizo que la hicieran ahí—explicó—. Para poder relajarnos y cenar en fechas importantes. No nos quedamos ahí, nos vamos a la casa "formal".

Hinata ríe.

—¿Entonces la casa que estoy por conocer es la "informal"?

—Exacto.

Pasaron por un extenso bosque, solo había una pequeña vereda pequeña para quien quisiera pasar al otro lado. Naruto tuvo que parar 10 minutos para darles paso a los peatones que pasaban por allí con su ganado.

Llegaron en una hora.

Hinata se quedó muda al ver la casa de Naruto.

Lo primero que le llama la atención es la fuente enfrente de ellos, después las paredes de ladrillos en color rojo y que a los costados de la casa hay árboles monumentales que la adorna a la perfección; un balcón grande con pequeños sillones se pueden observar como también los ventanales de vidrio que gracias al poco solo que se traspasa por los arboles los hace ver azules.

—¿Lista?—Musitó Naruto, al lado de ella y colocando su mano en la pequeña cintura de Hinata.

Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y cerró los ojos por un momento para después decir:

—Lista.


	16. SIMPLE BIENVENIDA

SIMPLE BIENVENIDA Y DOS PLATOS SOBRANTES

* * *

Hinata sintió muchas cosas en su estómago al observar como Naruto abría la puerta enorme de la casa.

Se adentraron, juntos, y Naruto apretó un poco la pequeña mano de Hinata en modo tranquilizador; bajaron un par de escalones que resplandecían gracias a los grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar los rayos de sol, la peli azul solo podía mirar el piso porque sabía que estaba sonrojada, y tenía miedo de que sus pensamientos le den una mala jugada.

¿Qué pasaría si la Madre de Naruto no aprueba esa relación? ¿Sabrá ella de todo lo que planean los hombres de la casa? ¿Sera mala?

Niega con la cabeza.

Se muerde su labio y levanta su rostro para mirar el perfil de su… comprometido.

Tiene los ojos escaneando toda la casa, pero segundos después se detiene enfrente de ellos. Hinata frunció el ceño cuando Naruto la soltó. Estaba a punto de voltear para ver que miraba el rubio, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando siente unas delicadas manos en su nuca y que la aprietan con mucho fervor.

Hinata, sin saber cómo reaccionar, coloca sus manos en la cintura de la Madre de Naruto e hizo una sonrisa.

—Madre, se está poniendo morada, suéltala—reprochó Naruto, colocándose atrás de su Madre y encogiéndose de hombros cuando Hinata lo mira mal—. Bueno, unos segundos más.

La Madre de Naruto suelta un suspiro y poco a poco aleja a Hinata.

La peli azul se dio cuenta que ella era muy alta, casi unos centímetros menos que Naruto.

Se sonroja.

Debe parecer un gnomo enfrente de ella.

La Uzumaki la ve con ternura, acaricia su mejilla y acomoda un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja.

—Hola—la pelirroja sonríe mucho más y continúa:— Soy la Mamá de Naruto. Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki, es un placer conocerte.

—El placer es todo mío, Señora—contestó—soy Hinata Hyuga.

Kushina ve de reojo a Naruto.

—Eres muy linda y educada, eso me gusta… pero tutéame, nada de Señora, por favor, solo dime Kushina.

Hinata se movió un poco incomoda.

—Uh, yo no sé si podre….—murmuró ella, jugando con sus dedos y pidiéndole ayuda a Naruto para que haga algo, pero él esta embobado viendo las fotografías con mucho interés—. Lo hare, Kushina.

La peli azul se sonroja aún más cuando la pelirroja la abraza y le dice cosas bonitas.

—Así está mejor—la suelta una vez más y la sienta en el sillón más cercano—. ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu vida?

—Madre—manifestó Naruto, tomando la mano de Hinata y levantándola del sillón—. ¿Puedo llevar a mi novia a mi habitación?

La peli azul abrió la boca para espetarle un par de cosas, pero la risilla de la Uzumaki la interrumpió.

—Creo que deberían esperarse hasta la boda—comentó, soltando más risillas y haciéndole espacio en el sillón a los dos jóvenes. Ellos se sentaron—. Ay, la pubertad de hoy, todo quieren hacerlo rápido. Ya no hay valores, cuando tenía su edad yo ni siquiera sabía que era un condón o un juguete sexual de hoy en día…

—¡Mamá!—Chilló Naruto, levantándose estrepitosamente.

—¡Hijo es normal tener estas pláticas!—Contratacó Kushina—. ¿Oh tu qué piensas Hina?

Hinata la ve de reojo y se sonroja.

—Yo… pues… yo…

—Ves—interrumpió la mayor—, ella me apoya.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¡Ni siquiera dijo algo coherente, Madre!

Kushina le quito importancia con la mano y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

—Yo y él hemos hablado de esto hace poco, no sé porque tiene vergüenza estando tú aquí con nosotros—continuó—: comprendo que son adolescentes y hay que vivir esa etapa al máximo, pero hay que cuidarse, ¿oh es que acaso quieren una bendición? ¿Una enfermedad? Así que, mis chicos, solo quiero que se cuiden, ¿vale?

Hinata asintió casi de inmediato y Naruto solo rueda los ojos.

Un silencio incomodo es palpable en toda la sala en pocos segundos.

—¿Saben cómo se coloca el prese…?

—Me largo—informó Naruto, llevándose a Hinata casi corriendo de su Madre y de sus pláticas que ayudan a los jóvenes de esta época.

—¡La cena estará en una hora!—Gritó Kushina desde la planta baja—. ¡Tu padre y tu…!

Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe y suelta un resoplido.

Hinata poco a poco se acerca al rubio y lo mira con dulzura.

—¿Estas bien?—Se coloca de puntillas y pasa sus manos por sobre la nuca de Naruto—. Estas un poco… enojado.

Naruto no la mira a los ojos, solo levanta la cabeza y mira un cuadro que está en medio de su cama como decoración.

—Mamá lo hace a propósito—musita, refunfuñando y depositando sus manos en la cadera de Hinata.

—¿Hacer qué?

Hinata deja caer sus pies al piso y… sip, es un gnomo al lado de los Uzumaki. Queda en el pecho de Naruto. Puede ver como sube y baja. Levanta su rostro y nota que su novio tiene la mandíbula apretada.

—Naruto, todos hemos tenido eso platica, créeme, no es nada del otro mundo.

Naruto bajo su cabeza y espetó:

—¿También lo han hecho con alguien que te gusta a tu lado?

Hinata niega con la cabeza, ocultando una carcajada.

—No…—dudó—… pero hay algo peor que eso.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Conocer a mi primo Neji—contestó Hinata—. Ya lo veo odiándote desde California por haberte casado conmigo a los 20 años. ¿Te digo que hará cuando te conozca?—Naruto asintió, sonriendo como un bobo y besando la frente de Hinata—. Te golpeara, te demandara y pasaras un tiempo en la cárcel.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, pero los disimulo con una carcajada.

—¿Tu primito es un mastodonte o qué?—Se burló—. Yo soy más fuerte. Puedo ganarle en cinco segundos si quiero. Además, ¿él que hace para tu familia?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi primo, más bien como un hermano mayor para mí, aunque haya rivalidades de quien es el mejor y todo eso, pero siempre me cuida. Mataría por mí si fuese necesario...

—Yo también lo haría.

Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad y observó esos ojos azules.

—Nunca te lo pediría…—lo abrazó y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Jamás hagas eso, ¿vale? Hay soluciones para todo.

—¿Y qué solución hay para nosotros?—Preguntó el, besando el cuello de Hinata.

Hinata tembló cuando sintió la mano de Naruto apretar su cadera.

—Seguir con el plan que aún no llega para salvarnos.

…

—Nop, no eh visto la televisión desde hace años.

Hinata miró a Naruto en modo "no te creo nada".

—No la necesito—prosiguió Naruto—: tengo mi celular, redes sociales y YouTube. Con eso me basta.

Hinata enarco una ceja y le dio la razón.

—¿Cuál es tu red social favorita?—Preguntó Hinata, acostándose en el pecho de Naruto y jugando con los dedos de Naruto.

—Pinterest.

—Tenia una cuenta ahí, pero me aburrió un poco. No le encuentro el chiste.

Naruto resopló.

—El chiste, Hyuga, es escuchar música mientras buscas imágenes y colocarlas en donde hagas las listas. La música, e incluso sin ella, te entretiene. Es eficaz para el aburrimiento. Actualmente tengo miles de seguidores, gracias a mis fotografías y varias cosas que hago.

—¿Eres fotógrafo?

—Nop—Hinata rueda los ojos—. Solo tomo fotos a la comida, lugares que he visitado, lo normal.

Hinata se dio un zape.

—¿Enserio? Por dios, lee un libro o has algo productivo.

Naruto hizo un puchero, la peli azul rio y lo besó lentamente.

Naruto se separa y la acuesta bajo su cuerpo. Hinata se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado.

Y es ahí donde se da cuenta de que se ha sonrojado más de lo normal en todo el día, pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Está en la habitación de Naruto, solos, con una cama y una plática amena de dos personas que desean conocerse más y más a cada momento.

Naruto se agacha un poco y, en el oído de Hinata, susurra:

—Ahí, incluso, hay portadas de miles de libros. Puedes subir tu reseña y compartirla.

Hinata lo mira y enarca una ceja.

—¿Estas chantajeándome para que descargue tu aplicación favorita con libros?

Naruto hace una sonrisa de lado y besa la mejilla de la peli azul para después bajar hasta su cuello.

—Pues está funcionando—susurró ella, observando como Naruto se acerca a ella lentamente.

Se besan.

Hinata posa sus manos en el cabello de Naruto y lo estira un poco cuando este le muerde el labio.

El rubio estaba a nada de desabotonar la blusa de Hinata, pero ella se alejó y respiro hondo varias veces.

—¿Qué pasa?—Expresó Naruto, bajándose de la cama y yendo hacia la peli azul.

Hinata levanta su palma en forma de "alto".

—Escuche a alguien subir las escaleras—mintió—. Creo que deberíamos bajar para ver si la comida esta lista…

Pero las grandes manos de Naruto se depositan en sus mejillas y las aprieta con ternura.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo….

Hinata niega con la cabeza rápidamente, lo toma de la mano y besa su mejilla con mucha delicadeza.

…

Bajan las escaleras como si nada hubiese pasado, Naruto empuja a Hinata hacia la pared y esta se lo devuelve, pero se quedan callados cuando Minato entra en su campo de visión.

Trae un gran maletín y una media sonrisa. Se acerca a Hinata y la saluda efusivamente para después ir a su habitación para arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

Hinata y Naruto, tomados de la mano, llegan hasta la cocina y se sorprenden al ver la cantidad de comida que hay en la mesa.

Kushina, cuando ve que Naruto quiere tomar una patata de un plato hondo, le da un golpe con la mano y niega con la cabeza.

—Siéntense, cuando venga Minato les sirvo.

Naruto refunfuño y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Hinata observa las decoraciones del comedor.

Minato llega en menos de un minuto, se sienta en el medio de la mesa y se entretiene con una gran tableta.

Kushina sale de unas puertas dobles y trae una enorme jarra de jugo de limón.

—¿Puedo ayudarle…?—Musitó Hinata.

Kushina asiente de inmediato.

—Sí, Hina, ¿puedes traerme unos platos que están en la barra de la cocina? Te lo agradecería un montón.

La peli azul asiente, pide permiso para pasar y los busca rápidamente. La cocina tiene un olor a comida hecha en casa, esta todo limpio y acomodado pulcramente.

Los platos están en su lugar, enfrente de una ventana, se acerca y escucha voces provenir desde afuera.

Enarca una ceja cuando observa un hombre de negro con el ceño fruncido y gritándole a alguien con fiereza mientras sale de un coche, no puede ver a la otra persona porque un árbol tapa casi todo el panorama.

Se escucha el timbre de la casa.

Hinata niega con la cabeza y se reprende mentalmente.

Toma los platos con cuidado, sale y está todo vacío. Solo puede escuchar chillidos en la puerta por parte de Kushina.

Empieza a acomodar los platos en los lugares correspondientes, pero se da cuenta de que sobran dos platos.

Hay una mini guerra en su interior sobre si dejarlo acomodados o dejarlos ahí, pero esa mini guerra se va cuando todos los Uzumakis llegan hasta el comedor con una gran sonrisa y un joven, de no más de 20 años, con ellos.

Pelo azabache, r una expresión que jamás ha visto en su vida y un rostro perfecto.

Hinata no sabe que hacer.

—Hinata, ven—la llama Naruto, deja los platos tímidamente en la mesa y toma la mano estirada de Naruto—. Él es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha y también mí…

—… Cuñado—termina de decir una vocecita atrás de Naruto y Sasuke—. Es mi novio.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y a intervalos ve a la chica y a su novio.

Ella es hermosa.

Con el pelo largo de un rubio natural, ojos azules, estatura casi igual que Naruto y un cuerpo envidiable.

El gen Uzumaki ataca de nuevo.

Naruto rueda los ojos y aprieta la mano de Hinata en una señal de "perdón por no decirte que tengo una hermana".

La rubia se acerca a Hinata y la abraza.

—Hola, soy Naruko Uzumaki—susurra—, bienvenida a la familia.

Pero Hinata percibió un matiz macabro en ella…

… no le dio tanta importancia cuando Naruko le sonrió con dulzura.

…

¡Hola! Primero que nada: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ( Lo sé, muy atrasado, lo siento) ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN MUY BUEN 2016 Y QUE ESTE 2017 CUMPLAN SUS PROPOSITOS. TODOS AQUELLOS HASTA LOS MENOS IMPOSIBLES xd xd

Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto!


	17. SIMPLES CAÍDAS

SIMPLES CAÍDAS

* * *

—¿Y cuándo será la Boda, Hermano?

La mesa quedó en un silencio bastante incomodo cuando aquella pregunta salió de la boca de Naruko.

Todo el mundo lo noto.

Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto, y este, como es de esperarse, frunció el ceño y dejó los cubiertos a un lado para después mirar a su hermana mayor con una ceja alzada.

—¿Enserio? —Espetó él—. Estamos en una cena familiar, ¿y me preguntas eso? Ya abra tiempo para saber la fecha…

Minato se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo así a Naruto.

Inmediatamente todos los ahí presentes lo observaron y dejaron de comer para poder escucharlo a la perfección. El Uzumaki sonrió hacia su hija a la vez que la tomaba de la mano con mucha admiración de su parte. Hinata tuvo que clavarse las uñas en sus piernas para no abrir la boca como una "O", incluso Naruto rodó los ojos y miró a su Madre con fastidio.

El rubio amaba a su hermana como si fuese la mitad de él, pero esos arrebatos de niña consentida lo volvían loco por completo.

Después de un par de segundos, Minato, observó a la pequeña Hyuga y a su hijo menor como si los conociera de toda la vida.

—La Boda será en cinco meses—anunció, dándole un sorbo a su vino—. Los preparativos deben estar lo antes posibles—mira a su hija y después a los chicos—. Hinata, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres para tu Boda?

Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad.

Por supuesto que no sabe que quiere para su Boda y menos si la hacen casarse a la fuerza.

—Eh…, yo…, Señor…—tartamudeó, sintiendo como el aire le falta.

Un par de tintineos de una copa interrumpen a la peliazul, esta dirige su mirada hacia la rubia y ella sonríe como una niña pequeña.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, podemos ir con una Planificadora si no sabes muy bien que quieres—dice Naruko sin más y guiñándole un ojo—. Me han contado de una que está en el centro de la Ciudad, dicen que es la mejor. ¿Qué te parece? Naruto puede ir contigo por si te sientes más cómoda.

Naruto abrió la boca en una "o" perfecta, Kushina se abanicaba sus ojos para no llorar por esa encantadora escena, Sasuke enarcó una ceja, Minato miraba a su hija con devoción y Hinata, bueno, ella se quedó sin habla.

—Gracias—musitó la peli azul, sonrojándose—. Te lo agradezco.

Naruko le quitó importancia con una mano.

—De nada. Pronto seremos familia, ¿verdad? Y la Familia se apoya siempre—recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke—. Te mando el número de la Planificadora lo antes posible.

Naruko sonríe una vez más hacia Hinata para después mirar a su novio con amor.

Hinata miró su plato a medio comer, hace una media sonrisa y ve de reojo a Naruto.

Él ya la estaba mirando.

La Hyuga hace una mueca/sonrisa de confusión mientras toma su copa de agua, el rubio ríe y se lleva una gran cucharada de puré de papa a la boca.

Todos hablan sobre negocios en quién sabe dónde, pero Naruto y Hinata no, ellos solo se ven de reojo, juegan a empujarse para que la comida caiga a su plato y procuran no reírse para que no llamen la atención.

* * *

Después de acabar el postre, helado con fresas y pastelillos, decidieron ir a la Sala de estar.

Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke y Minato platican en una esquina junto al mini bar, mientras que Hinata y Kushina miran los Álbumes de la familia.

—Aquí Naruto tenía tres años—dice Kushina, pasándole un Álbum de fotografías a una Hinata que admiraba todo con fascinación y haciendo una sonrisa cuando ve a Naruto con una capa de súper héroe—. Como han crecido mis niños…

Hinata asintió porque no sabe que decirle, mira de nuevo las fotos y le da la vuelta para encontrarse a una Naruko de once años con un vestido hermoso y una corona brillante en medio de más niñas.

—¡Oh! Había olvidado por completo esa foto—expresó la Uzumaki mayor, viendo a la nada recordando ese día—. Ahí Naruko gano su primer concurso de moda. El primero lugar. Desde ese entonces ya quería ser modelo y lo logro.

La peli azul abrió la boca en una "o".

—¿Naruko es modelo?—Cuestionó, observando a la rubia de abajo hacia arriba y en definitiva tiene ese "toque" de súper modelo. Curvas perfectas, cabello largo y lacio, ojos preciosos y estatura alta—. Pensé que era Abogada como Sasuke.

Kushina rió.

—No, ella es… diferente. Creo que llegó a la vida de Sasuke para darle luz.

Hinata asintió, de nuevo, y dejo el tema de lado. ¿Acaso Kushina no sabe que esos dos discuten? A lo mejor esta ocasión fue la primera y la última. Se nota que Naruko quiere a Sasuke y por parte de él… bueno hace medias sonrisas, ¿eso cuenta?

Antes de que la cabeza de Hinata explotara por saber que pasaba Naruto se sienta a su lado, le da la vuelta a la hoja del Álbum y abre los ojos como platos al verse en esa fotografía.

Esta desnudo y con un biberón en la boca cuando tenía cinco años.

—Oh jodido dios…

Hinata ríe y le pega un codazo cuando Kushina lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Naruto!

El rubio de inmediato levanta las manos en rendición.

—¡Lo siento!—Exclama— ¡¿Qué querías que dijera?! ¡Mi novia acaba de verme desnudo!

Hinata rodó los ojos y le pidió a Dios un novio no tan "detallado".

—¡Tienes cinco malditos años ahí!—Contratacó la Uzumaki—. ¿O es acaso que así está tu pequeñín todavía?

Naruto se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

La Hyuga ríe de nuevo imitándola segundos después Kushina.

—Ja. Ja. Que chistosa. Me estoy muriendo de risa, eh, enserio—aseveró Naruto, haciendo un mohín y colocándose un cojín entre sus piernas—. Las dos son malas conmigo. Y ya no lo tengo así. Ya. No más comentarios sobre esto.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y deja su cabeza en el hombro del rubio con una sonrisa cuando Kushina le arroja un cojín a la cara; Naruto ríe haciendo que su pecho suba y baje en repetidas ocasiones.

* * *

Un apretado y cálido abrazo la detiene enfrente de la Puerta del Auto de Naruto. Kushina la tiene encerrada en un gran abrazo de oso y Hinata no oculta su sonrisa cuando Kushina la suelta y le acaricia su mejilla.

—Me encanto conocerte—dijo—, no dudes en visitarme cuando quieras. ¡Haremos galletas a la próxima!

Hinata soltó una risilla y asintió.

—Gracias. Lo hare, pronto. Tengo algunas dudas sobre la Boda…

Kushina soltó un chillido y la abraza de nuevo. Eso era lo que ella estaba esperando desde la tarde. Que Hinata, indirectamente, le pidiera su ayuda.

Y es ahí donde Hinata se pregunta: "¿Acaso no sabe lo que está pasando con Naruto y ella?"

Naruto rodó los ojos, tomo de la cintura a Hinata y asintió de mala gana hacia su Madre en forma de despedida.

—Dile a Sasuke y Naruko que tengo que llevar a Hinata a su casa.

Kushina asintió.

La peli azul se despidió por una última vez y se subió al Auto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, prendió el radio y Naruto empezó a andar hacia el bosque.

Era de noche ya y eso hacía que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

—Naruto… yo…—Hinata se aclaró la garganta—… ¿Tu Madre no sabe sobre lo que está pasando con nosotros?

Naruto se quedó en silencio.

—Eso es un no—continuó ella, mirando por la ventana—. Como demonios nuestros Padres pueden llegar tan lejos con esto, ¿eh? Es absurdo, vil y con muchas mentiras de por medio. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Te imaginas si tu Madre se enterase de esto? ¿Qué crees que pasaría?

El Rubio apretó la mandíbula.

—Mis Padres se aman como nadie en la tierra—aseveró él, llegando casi a la Autopista—. Pero Mamá nunca ha visto a mi Padre en la faceta de querer ser más rico de lo que ya es. El dinero lo cambia. Mucho. Ella tenía sus sospechas, pero mi Padre la enredó diciéndole que no era así que solo quería vernos a nosotros en las mejores escuelas y que tuviéramos una vida muy cómoda.

Hinata lo ve de reojo, juega con sus dedos y suelta un suspiro.

—¿Por qué mi Familia de entre tantas en Japón?—Cuestionó.

El rubio pasó saliva con dificultad, llegó a la Autopista y se dirigieron a la Ciudad. El sol ya no existía, la carretera estaba oscura, y Hinata en verdad no quería saber el porqué, pero era necesario para armar todo el rompecabezas.

—Tu Familia es la más Rica de Japón—contestó Naruto, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azules brillen por las escasas luces de los Autos que pasan a su lado mientras intenta verla—. Hay otra cosa.

La Peliazul asintió para que prosiguiera.

—Mi Padre pensó que caerías por mí en segundos. Que esa Faceta de niña buena lo haría más fácil—declaró, soltando una risilla—. Pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario. Me la pusiste difícil…

Naruto, bromeando, tomó las mejillas de Hinata y hundió sus dedos haciendo que la Hyuga hiciera un "mohín".

Hinata se quitó de su agarre y se sonrojó.

—Mi Padre se hartó, buscó a tu Padre y le propuso casarnos—continuó—. No sé si hayan hecho un tipo de "pacto" o algo parecido. No me dejó entrar a su despacho ese día. Así que es todo lo que se. Por ahora.

La pequeña Hyuga asintió, sin saber que decir o hacer. Hay tanta información en su cabeza que no sabe qué hacer con ella. Suelta un suspiro y se recarga en el asiento.

—Mi Padre está loco, no sé lo que le pasa.

Naruto miró a Hinata e hizo una mueca.

—Si te hace algo no dudes en llamarme, iré por ti lo más rápido posible—prometió Naruto, tomando la pequeña mano de Hinata entre la suya—. No quiero que te golpee por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, ¿te había golpeado antes?

Hinata negó, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

—Jamás. Nunca lo había hecho—susurró—. No sé qué le pasa, pero no me gusta que sea así.

Naruto asintió, entendiéndola y deteniéndose en un alto.

—Conseguiré un trabajo—informó Hinata, quitándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Me voy de mi casa para rentar un Departamento, con mi Beca y mi trabajo… alcanzare para todo.

Y era cierto.

Toda la semana pensó en las vías de escape para que todo eso no se saliera de control, lo más recomendable era alejarse de su Familia por un "tiempo".

Naruto, con una sonrisa, besó la palma de Hinata con ilusión.

—Me voy contigo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y dijo:

—Tengo que salir de esta yo sola.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Pero no estás sola, me tienes a mí.

La Hyuga se sonrojó, meditó unos cuantos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sabes en lo que tu Padre se equivocó?

El rubio la miro de reojo con cara de "¿De que demonios hablas?".

Hinata soltó una risilla.

—Yo ya caí por ti, Naruto.


	18. SIMPLE SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

SIMPLE SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

Hinata corre por el centro del pasillo.

Un par de libros están en su pecho y de vez en cuando se lleva su largo cabello atrás de su oreja para no mirar a nadie. Faltan menos de cinco minutos para que la campanilla suene indicando el receso de 25 minutos.

La pequeña peli azul gira en una esquina y se encuentra con el equipo de Basquetbol entrando a la escuela, saluda tímidamente y gira de nuevo para entrar a la cafetería de la Escuela; se coloca en puntillas para buscar su objetivo.

Lo encuentra en una esquina alejado de todos.

Camina un poco más rápido, exhalando e inhalando, y llega hasta una mesa casi vacía. Deja caer sus libros a un lado de las servilletas y levanta sus manos en forma de que ha logrado su recorrido de su salón de ciencias—que está en el tercer piso—, hasta la cafetería del segundo Edificio.

Luna sonríe, aplaude como una niña pequeña y levanta su dedo pulgar en forma de "me gusta".

—¡Excelente!—Halaga, colocando un cronometro de su Entrenador a un lado—. ¡Sigue así y romperás un record!

Hinata cierra los ojos por la frustración, se deja caer dramáticamente a la silla y suelta un suspiro.

Se arrepiente de haberle contado a su mejor amiga que necesitaba bajar un poco de peso para que el vestido, que tiene en mente, le quede a la perfección. Luna se lo tomo muy enserio. Le da indicaciones de calentamientos, ejercicios y dietas.

Lo bueno de eso, la única cosa porque a Hinata no le gusta nada el brócoli en las ensaladas que le prepara Luna en la merienda, es que pasan más tiempos juntas buscando decoraciones, vestidos para las Damas (Luna y Hanabi por ser las únicas cercanas a la Hyuga), comida que habrá en el banquete todo gracias a Pinterest, la plataforma ayuda un montón y ya son adictas a ella. Sin embargo lo que más le gusta es oír parlotear a Luna sobre todo lo de la Boda para después mandar todo al carajo cuando recuerda lo que tratan de hacer con su única mejor amiga.

Nadie sabe qué hacer al respecto.

—¡Te tengo una sorpresa!—Continua Luna, sacando una charola repleta de comida—. Escoge lo que quieras, una sola cosa y debes acompañarla con agua, ¿vale? Eso es lo que te mereces por la semana y media de entrenamientos duros. Nunca hago esto con otra persona, pero eres especial.

Hinata asiente con los ojos brillosos y casi babeando cuando ve hamburguesas, pedazos de pizza, nachos y alitas con chile jalapeño.

—¡Eso es trampa!—Chilla la Hyuga, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Son mis comidas favoritas!

Luna se encoje de hombros.

Hinata, maldiciendo por lo bajo, toma los nachos y la mitad de una hamburguesa sin que Luna se diera cuenta, le dio gracias a Kami-sama por haberla entretenido con su celular lo suficiente para hacer su vandalismo.

Se come la mitad de la hamburguesa de inmediato.

—¿Estas preparada para mañana?—Pregunta Hinata, cambiando radicalmente el tema y tomando un sorbo de agua.

Luna se encoje de hombros.

—Estoy nerviosa—contestó, jugando con su comida y soltando un suspiro—. Mañana es la gran final y eso definirá si me dan la Beca para ir a la Universidad.

Hinata suelta una risilla.

—Está claro que te la darán. Eres la Capitana del Equipo, la mejor estratega y la que más empeño ha dado estos años en la Preparatoria, ¿y todavía te cuestionas que no mereces esa beca? Estas muy equivocada.

—Hinata tiene mucha razón, Luna—dijo Sasori, llegando y haciendo una media sonrisa para después colocarse a un lado de su novia—. Estaremos apoyándote todo el tiempo. No lo dudes.

La castaña hizo una sonrisa de enamorada y besó la mejilla de Sasori.

—Todo lo que han dicho por tres—prosiguió Naruto, tomando las alitas de la charola—. ¡Y después viene la fiesta! ¡WOO!

Todos los presentes en la Cafetería corearon un ¨¡WOO!¨ también. Todos están invitados a la fiesta, excepto Kiba y el equipo de Futbol Americano.

Hinata rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Ella no quiere ir, tiene suficientes proyectos que entregar antes de salir de vacaciones como para pensar en fiestas locas, pero su tonto prometido le rogo toda una semana y no quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

El Uzumaki ve de reojo a Hinata y no puede evitar esa sonrisa tonta que aparece en su rostro. Sabe perfectamente que su novia-prometida no quiere saber de ninguna fiesta. Lo sabe por qué lo bloqueo en casi todas las redes sociales y cambia radicalmente el tema cuando él le empieza a hablar sobre el tema.

Pero le gusta molestarla. Mucho. Se acerca un poco y le besa la oreja haciendo un chillido de beso explosivo.

Hinata suelta un chillido y se aleja rápidamente.

—Odio que hagas eso—espetó ella, mirándolo feo.

Naruto hace una mueca.

—Yo amo hacerlo—se encoje de hombros—, lo siento.

Hinata hace una sonrisa cínica.

—No lo sientes—contratacó, llevándose un nacho a la boca—. ¡Amas molestarme!

El rubio se acerca un poco más, con su nariz acaricia el cuello de la peli azul para después decir:

—Sí, amo molestarte y lo hare siempre.

Hinata sonríe y da como finalizada esa tonta conversación, iba a sacar un buen tema pero alguien se aclara la garganta con fuerza llamando la atención.

Todos (Luna, Hinata y Sasori) miran a Naruto, sin embargo él está comiendo nachos y pizza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todos, de nuevo, miran hacia el lado izquierdo y se encuentran a una Kiba saludándolos con la palma en alto.

Naruto, inmediatamente, se levanta para quebrarle de nuevo la nariz (sin ningún motivo) pero Hinata lo retiene casi colgándose en su brazo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Kiba?—Habló el rubio por todos los ahí presentes—. Tienes tres segundos para decírmelo.

Kiba se mueve un poco incómodo, iba a hablar no obstante Naruto prosigue:

—UnoDosTres*. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Adiós.

El castaño rodó los ojos por aquel gesto tan infantil del Uzumaki.

—¿Puedo sentarme...?—Cuestionó.

—¡No!—Exclamaron todos al unísono y mirándolo acusadoramente.

—... por favor.

Todos se miran, asienten y se alejan de Kiba un poco, dándole así el permiso de sentarse con ellos.

El castaño hace una mueca, toma una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sienta.

—¿Qué quieres?—Reprochó Naruto—. ¿Acosar a mi PROMETIDA?

Hinata rueda los ojos por aquellas palabras e hizo una nota mental sobre "jamás estar cerca si Naruto o Kiba están en un mismo lugar".

Kiba enarcó una ceja, niega con la cabeza levemente y ve sobre sus hombros, todo su equipo están escondidos en la entrada haciéndole señas para que prosiga.

—Solo quería saber cómo estaban—dijo sin más—. Solo eso.

Naruto ríe irónicamente.

—Queremos la verdad—expresó Sasori, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres?

Kiba se aclara la garganta.

—Vale...—se lleva sus manos a su cabello casi tironeándolo—. Quiero pedir disculpas por lo que hecho. No estoy orgulloso de eso. El último año casi acaba, nosotros nos vamos en menos de 7 meses y yo solo quería arreglar las cosas. Quería que... fuéramos amigos. Todos.

Nadie dice absolutamente nada, pero a Luna, poco a poco, se le forma una sonrisa y Hinata tuvo que susurrarle para que no hiciera sufrir tanto a Kiba.

—¿Quieres que te invitemos a la Fiesta?—Cuestionó Luna—. Dime la verdad.

El castaño bajo la mirada como si fuese un cachorro regañado.

—Si.

Levanta la cabeza para que el orgullo que le queda se intensifique y abre los ojos lo más que puede cuando observa a Sasori y Naruto levantarse para golpearlo hasta cansarse, iba a huir y jamás regresar sin embargo no lo hizo.

Se queda en donde está.

Total, se lo merece por comportarse como un crio.

—Yo quiero ser su amigo—continuó rápidamente—. Lo digo enserio, no se mi equipo, bueno, ellos si quieren solo ir a la fiesta, yo también, pero quiero más ser su amigo, ¿comprenden?

Naruto, de nuevo, ríe irónicamente. No puede creer que su _enemigo_ este pidiendo ser amigos. De todos. Incluso de su novia que intentó besar a la fuerza.

—No—dijo Naruto—. Ahora lárgate.

Kiba estaba a punto de protestar, pero Sasori lo interrumpió.

—Si solo quieres ir a la fiesta, dilo. Te ves mal mintiendo por una simple fiesta sabiendo que hay más a las que estas invitado tú e incluso tu equipo. Retírate, por favor, antes de que yo te quiebre la nariz una vez más, gracias.

Kiba mira a todos los que están enfrente de él, hace una mueca y asiente.

Ya no sabe que más hacer para que confíen en él.

Empieza a caminar hacia su equipo que hacen muecas y ceños fruncidos, él coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y hace una sonrisa de "lo intente".

—¡Kiba, espera!

Enarca una ceja, se da la vuelta encontrándose a Luna y Hinata enfrente de el con una sonrisa y más alejados Naruto y Sasori cruzados de brazos amenazadoramente.

—¿Si?

Luna suelta una risilla y coloca su mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento por comportarnos como unos idiotas hace menos de un minuto—expresó—, pero fue suficiente para darnos cuenta de que dices la verdad.

Kiba hace una cara de incredulidad.

—Seamos amigos—prosiguió Luna—. Todos. Por mí no hay problema...

—Tampoco yo tengo problema—susurró Hinata, haciendo una media sonrisa.

Kiba pasa saliva con dificultad. No había pensado que llegaría tan lejos. Decía la verdad sobre ser amigos y llevarse bien para "recapacitar". No quería convertirse en una mala persona, solo que el alcohol y las drogas lo hacen perder la cabeza.

Él sonríe.

Y se da cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el perdón ya no está en sus planes.

—Muchas gracias—dijo—, pero no creo que merezca ser su amigo...

Luna frunce el ceño sin embargo se relaja cuando se da cuenta lo que trata hacer Kiba.

Redimirse por todos los errores que ha cometido.

Vamos, ¿quién no ha cometido errores en su vida? Y el que diga que nunca lo ha hecho está mintiendo, nadie es tan perfecto.

—Lo mereces, créeme—continuó Luna—. ¿O tu qué piensas Hinata?

Hinata sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros y observando a Naruto con mucha devoción no tan disimulada.

—Pienso en que todos debemos tener una segunda oportunidad.

Y es cierto.


	19. 191 SIMPLES JUGADAS

19.1 SIMPLES JUGADAS

* * *

 **H** inata había olvidado por completo lo que se sentía estar rodeada de personas.

El estadio donde el juego de Luna se llevaría a cabo en menos de diez minutos estaba casi lleno gracias a Jóvenes que gritaban por su equipo favorito, saltaban y hacían sonar trompetas y cantaban a coro canciones que ella jamás había escuchado.

Quería pensar que era el himno del equipo contrario.

A su lado derecho estaba Naruto y Sasori, comiendo Hot Dogs con gaseosas a la vez que observan a los de seguridad quitar a todas los niños de la cancha para que el partido empiece y a su lado izquierdo esta Hanabi, su hermana menor, con los brazos cruzados y observando todo con odio.

Lo normal en una niña como ella.

Y Hinata estaba en medio de ellos, con rayitas en la cara con los colores que representan el equipo de Luna (verde y azul) y con pequeñas banderas también de esos colores.

Estaba nerviosa, se había dado cuenta apenas por el hecho de morderse las uñas y no dejar de ver la salida en donde entraría su mejor amiga.

El equipo contrario, con los colores rojos y negros, era de temer.

No lo dudaba ni un poco.

Luna le había dicho que ellas han ganado tres años consecutivos en el Torneo de las Escuelas. Ayer, cuando Kiba y su equipo se marcharon junto con Sasori y Naruto, Luna le admitió sus miedos.

Miedo a fracasar, quedar en ridículo frente a todos por arriesgarse a tanto… y que su equipo la odiara por ello.

No sabía que decirle, porque, vamos, Luna era la de las palabras, la que hacia todo lo posible para sacar a Hinata a la realidad y a la que ayudaba en todo sin dudar.

La Hyuga, simplemente, le dijo que no se estresara, que ella era e iba a hacer la mejor jugadora de Basquetbol y que si serbia de algo, era lo menos que podía hacer, podían pasarse toda una tarde observando Jugadas para así poder tener en mente algo si todo se salía de control.

Entre medio de Michael Jordan y Wilton Norman llegaron a una conclusión: no temer y seguir adelante y más si el tiempo se agota.

Todos, de un momento a otro, se quedan callados así dándole a entender a Hinata que debe volver a la realidad que la rodea.

Se levanta con una sonrisa cuando ve a las Jugadores de su Escuela salir a la cancha corriendo y gritando el lema de la escuela como si fuese una canción. Luna, con tanta tranquilidad, camina con un balón entre sus manos, va directamente hasta la mitad de la cancha y enarca una ceja cuando en el lado opuesto, la escuela Ourion, salen con soberbia, con sonrisas desalmadas y haciendo que las abucheen.

Un árbitro aparece en una esquina, les hace señas a las capitanas de que se acerquen y lo hacen.

Hinata pasa saliva con dificultad cuando ve a la capitana del equipo contrario, es alta como Luna y siempre tiene el ceño fruncido cuando el Árbitro les da las indicaciones, de mala gana se saludan y van a sus respectivas bancas con una expresión que da miedo.

Todo el mundo lo nota porque están en silencio.

Luna le da indicaciones a su equipo de lo que deben y no deben de hacer, todas asienten, Hinata puede ver que están nerviosas y que tiene un poco de miedo pero eso nos las impide abrasarse con fuerza y gritar a todo pulmón el lema de la escuela.

—¡No te rindas, Luna!—Chilla Hinata, tanto que hasta siente picar su garganta—. ¡Más te vale que ganes, joder!

Luna se queda dándole la espalda a mitad de la cancha, un gran numero 5 se puede ver en aquel traje blanco.

Naruto y Sasori la ven con una ceja alzada y no creyendo que haya dicho una grosería, en un par de segundos le quitan importancia y empiezan a gritar.

—¡Te quiero, preciosa! ¡Tú puedes!—Gritó Sasori.

—¡Tienes que ganar! ¡Tengo que ganar la apuesta que hice con Kiba!—Grita Naruto, Hinata lo mira mal y Sasori también. Se encoje de hombros—. ¡Digo, tú puedes!

Hinata niega con la cabeza y ve hacia la cancha, Luna todavía está ahí parada y solo esperan que ella camine, la Hyuga estaba a punto de levantarse para gritar, pero Luna empieza a caminar y queda atrás de su Equipo.

Hay dos jugadoras de cada equipo dentro del círculo central con un pie cerca de la línea que divide el terreno del juego, el marcador hace una cuenta regresiva…

… 5…. 4… 3…

Luna los mira, les hace un guiño de que todo está bien y se prepara para correr cuando escucha gritos de que están listas.

… 2… 1…

El árbitro lanza la pelota hacia arriba desde el centro del círculo y las dos jugadoras saltan para intentar desviarla, sin coger la pelota, hacia alguna compañera del su equipo.

La desviaron hacia el equipo de Ourion.

…

Ambos equipos eran igual de rápidos e igual de habilidosos para no dejar al equipo contrario hacer puntos.

Van empatadas uno a uno.

El primer punto fue gracias a Marie, la más pequeña de las cinco del equipo de Luna, con un tiro libre y el Segundo fue para Ourion, con la chica más grande y fuerte del equipo. La capitana que, gracias a los jóvenes de atrás, Hinata, sabe su nombre.

Tasha Diatlov.

Una Rusa que vive por la zona hace menos de dos años y medio, y que pudo hacer Capitana en menos de 6 meses.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no podía dejar de ver el partido y cerraba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba chillar el piso encerado, Naruto y Sasori estaban igual o peor que ella.

Naruto, incluso, estaba haciendo un en vivo en Facebook porque Luna se lo pidió para que todos, o los que quisieran, puedan ver el partido sin ninguna dificultad en su propia casa.

Un pitido los alarma, Hinata no sabe que pasa hasta cuando encuentra a Lorraine, la escolta de Luna, en el piso quejándose de dolor en la rodilla. Todo el mundo se levanta y empieza a abuchear. Luna está en el piso con Lorraine y la calma, pero se levanta de inmediato cuando la _Ala—pivot_ de Tasha se burla de la rubia que llora de dolor, Luna la empuja y la Capitana viene al rescate…

El Arbitro las separa para que no haya ninguna riña en el lugar.

Todo el mundo está enojado, incluso los comentarios del _en vivo_ dicen _Falta_ , pero lo dejan pasar por que el primer tiempo ha terminado.

Eso significa 10 minutos de descanso.

Todas vuelven a los camerinos del Estadio.

Hinata, Sasori y Naruto se dejan caer a los asientos con un bufido.

—Esas chicas están locas—habló Naruto.

Hinata y Sasori asintieron.

Tenía razón.

A las Ourion no les importaba las reglas si no ganar a cualquier lugar.

—¿Tú que piensas Hanabi?—Preguntó Hinata, hacia su hermana que se entretiene con su celular. Hanabi enarca una ceja y se encoje de hombros—. Vamos, debes tener algo que decir…

Hanabi suelta un suspiro, deja su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acomoda mejor en el asiento.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión?—Dijo—. Yo no quería venir, me obligaste a venir a este tonto juego…

—¡Hanabi!—Reprendió Hinata.

—… pero me está gustando a lo que va todo esto—prosiguió Hanabi—: la Capitana Rusa solo está haciendo eso para intimidar al Equipo de Luna. Es como la Psicología inversa que hago con nuestros Padres. Ella sabe que si sigue así la descalificaran sin embargo sabe cómo jugar, hace creer al único Arbitro que hay en el campo que está usando el cuerpo para quitar la pelota cuando no es así, ¿me entiendes?

Hinata solo puede escuchar el sorbido que hace Naruto con su bebida y la información que ha dicho Hanabi se formula en su cabeza.

—¿Crees que Luna se dé cuenta de lo que has dicho?—Habló Sasori por Hinata.

Todos ven a Hanabi, ella deja de mirarlos para ver la cancha y contesta:

—Lo está dudando.

…

Han pasado diez minutos, los Equipos de nuevo están en medio de la cancha pero ahora las capitanas están en el medio. Mirándose con ferocidad y que ahora ya va en serio todo.

Es el último tiempo y si por una razón quedan en empate una prórroga de 5 minutos se hará presente así sucesivamente hasta que haya un ganador.

El Árbitro, de nuevo, le advierte a las Ourion que si hacen otra falta serán descalificadas.

El marcador marca 1 y 1.

El Arbitro lanza la pelota, ambas chicas toman vuelo y Luna muy apenas rosó la pelota, pero la Capitana Tasha falló y se la dio a una Compañera de Luna, ella corre, rebotando el balón, busca desesperadamente a alguien y se encuentra con Leyna, la base, en la esquina, se la pasa y Leyna corre.

Los Base se caracterizan por ser buenos con el manejo del balón, visión de juego y capacidad de dar buenos pases.

Y que pase dio esa chica.

Mandó el balón directo a una Pívot.

A Luna para ser exactos.

La castaña da unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en la línea triple a 6.75 metros del centro del aro, no duda ni un segundo y brinca, el balón es arrojado al aro.

Los dos puntos que hay en esa jugada se pierden.

El balón no cae en el orificio.


End file.
